Survivor
by PinkPlagueRat
Summary: After a plane cash nine survivors are stranded on an island. Before they can survive they'll have to survive each other. But it turns out that the survivors aren't alone. What will happen? More info on the inside, Reveiw!
1. I've got a bad felling about this

HERE'S A NEW STORY! FOR SOME REASON, I THINK IT'S LIKE THE FUNNIER VERSION OF LOST.

CHAPTER 1-I'M NOT SURE ABOUT THIS

It was a cloudy cold December day, flippy and nine other friends were boarding the plane. "Um.. Flippy I have a bad feeling about this plane the weather doesn't look too god are you sure our vacation can't wait for tomorrow?" Flaky asked timidly "Don't worry flaky nothing will go wrong, trust me." Flippy said getting a firm grip on flaky's paw. "For your sake I hope you're right." Flaky murmured under her breath.

Meanwhile behind Flippy and Flaky there were the two raccoon brothers lifty, and shifty. Who did their signature laugh while they swiftly stole another fox's purse, and behind them was a light orange bear who wore a yellow jumpsuit and listened to disco while he was on his way to the ticket lady, behind (surprisingly) was giggles and petunia, behind them was a group of three people, cuddles, nutty, and toothy. (Yeah I know I used the word behind a lot)

Flippy was the first to board the plane, he gave his ticket to the lady, Flaky was the second, "Let's see, Aha! First class seat 2a!" Flippy said excitingly. Flippy as a good gentle man would do, allowed flaky to take the window seat. Flaky stared at the seat with a puzzled expression on her face. "well aren't you gonna sit?" Flippy said with a hint of frustration in his voice. "Oh… uh yeah! I was dazed for a minute! So I kinda froze" The red porcupine said timidly.

MEANWHILE

Lifty and shifty took their seats, Lifty, who had a blackberry storm (that he stole from the fox's purse) was so into it he was completely cut off from what shifty was trying to tell him. The flight attendants started to speak. "Please turn off all your phones, and remember in the unlikely event of a water landing oxygen masks will drop from the ceiling,

If you are traveling with a small child, or at least anyone that acts like a child" She muttered under breath, soon everyone on the plane was laughing. "Okay, okay put the oxygen masks on your child and then your self, and in the event of hard turbulence please put your head in your hands.

(Yeah I know this is not how they say it but I haven't been on a plane in 1 year so..) Lifty was still so into his newly stolen phone that he didn't hear the instructions about turning off your phone. "Hey jack ass turn off your phone I don't want the plane to crash you cumwad!" Shifty said while snatching the phone from him and turning it off.

Cuddles and giggles were in the row behind lifty and shifty. "Ahhh… Isn't this gonna be a great vacation cuddles?" Giggles said while snuggling against cuddles. "yeah especially when you're going to Hawaii for a whole two weeks! You know how much surfing I get done?!" Cuddles said excitingly. "We didn't come for surfing we came for a fun romantic vacation to celebrate our 1 year anniversary as a couple!" Giggles said while her voice calmed down.

"I'm getting tired I'm goin' to sleep so don't bother me lifty." Shifty said yawning as he tried to recline the seat. "Um shifty there's two people behind us you can't recline" Lifty said. "Oh yeah watch me!" Shifty said back. He pushed back his seat and reclined at the same time. Giggles was behind shifty felling the seat slowly crushing her leg. "Hey dickwad! Do you mind? There's people behind you so why don't you put your seat back up" Giggles snarled at shifty.

"Easy lady! Don't be such a bitch about it" Shifty said while putting up his seat. "Hey that's my girlfriend you're talking to" Cuddles said out of nowhere. "You wanna start something you little peachy rabbit!" Shifty yelled at him. "Hey! Break it up! You green raccoon with the fedora go sit over there" the flight attendant said while separating the two raccoons from each other. Shifty took a seat behind Flippy and Flaky, and lifty took a seat behind petunia.

"I'm glad those two jackasses are gone" Cuddles said in relief "I'm going to the bath room giggles okay?" Cuddles got up and left. Disco bear who was in the row next to giggles. He smoothly got up and slid over giggles , putting his arms around her. "Hey baby wanna take walk on the wild side?" Disco bear said in his signature smooth voice. "No thanks, I'd rather be in a plane crash and get stranded on an island than be with you!" She said slapping him.

(We now go back to flippy and flaky at the moment.) Suddenly, a loud thunder clap occurred. "Uh folks were experiencing some mild turbulence please put your seatbelts on." The pilot's voice said through the intercom . Everyone did as they were told. "Flippy, I'm not so sure about this what if the plane crashes?" Flaky said timidly. "Flaky listen to me, I know this seems like I'm agreeing to what you're saying but, I love you and even if the plane crashes remember I'll always be with you." Flippy kissed flaky on her lips. (that was her reassurance)

Then, another thunder clap occurred and lightning struck, soon the turbulence became unbearable people were being bashed against the windows and blood splattered. Lifty hid under his seat, shifty did the same, Giggles ran into the bathroom with cuddles and locked the door (that's the best thing to do during times like this, trust me) Toothy stole someone's hardhat and put it on, Disco bear hid under his seat as well. But flippy used his body as a shield to protect flaky.

Now the plane was swirling out of control, Screams and babies crying were heard throughout the plane. Flaky somehow managed to look out side the window, seeing a rather large island . Everyone screamed. BOOM! A loud crash made a loud earthquake-like eruption.

Flippy and flaky were still alive searching for survivors, but it was no use, battered and bloody half bodies covered everywhere making the chances of find a survivor really slim. Flaky opened the bath room door to see cuddles and giggles with minor scratches on then hugging each other. "Are we dead?" Cuddles said delusionally (I k now that's not a word but hey!) "No you're not, come with me." Flaky said extending her hand out to them.

Cuddles and giggles were walking around the wrecked plane when they heard mumbling. "Who's that?" Giggles said fearfully. Cuddles went past her and looked under seat to see the two raccoon he got into a fight with. "Ughh, why are they still alive?" Cuddles said to giggles. "Cuddles these people are survivors of the crash we must help them!" Giggles pulled lifty and shifty up from under the seats the both of them sustained mild injuries to their face and back.

"Hey guys check out what's over here!" Flippy said to the small crowd of 5 people. They walked over to find petunia, completely unharmed. Shifty was the first one to rush to the scene. He held her head up and felt her neck. " she's unconscious" Shifty took her up and held her in his hands. "Ahhaaahaa!" Everyone turned around to hear the hysterical laughing of nutty who was pulling himself from under his seat. _Did everybody hide under their seats? _Flippy thought. "Okay new theory, check under all the seats for survivors." Flippy ordered.

Soon every seat was checked, and disco bear and toothy were the last ones found. "Is that everybody Flippy asked. "Yes that's it the rest is all battered bodies." Nutty said surprisingly in a calm matter, without his candy he was pretty much sober. "Good" Every jumped down from the huge hole on the side of the plane. "Where are we?" Toothy asked. "I don't know but where ever this is, I can tell nobody can hear or see us in a long time" Flippy said.

WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT SO FAR! IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS THERE WILL BE LOVE ,LIES, DECIT AND MURDER SO STAY TUNED!


	2. What are we going to do now?

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER LIKE I PROMISED!

CHAPTER 2- WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?

"Where the hell are we!" Petunia said freaking out. "Ew! There's dirt on my foot!" She quickly pulled out a brown bag and started to breath excessively in the bag. "Calm down! We may be stranded, but eventually a rescue team will investigate the crash." Flippy said putting his had around petunia's shoulder. "So what the fuck are we going to do now, no food, no water, and no damn shelter!" Lifty said already starting to panic.

Soon, every body started arguing and scattered arguments erupted. _Dear god, these assholes aren't going to survive one day here._ "Hey! Break it up!" Flippy yelled as he got in between shifty and nutty. Soon everyone was staring blankly at Flippy who looked deranged. "We are staying, we are safe, we have, food, we have w-" Flippy was cut off. "Oh really? Cuz all I see is nothing but sand, a dense jungle, a wrecked up plane, and a fat green bear!" Flippy turned around to see the dead man who could've called him fat. It was toothy, who looked the worst off all. A chipped tooth, wrinkles around his eyes, and a gash on his face.

"Bitch you wanna start something?" Flippy said withdrawing his bowie knife. "To hell with that! I'm not getting killed painfully! " Toothy said backing up. "Good! Now as I was saying we have food, water, shelter, we have water." Flippy said pacing back and forth. "how the hell do we have those things!" Cuddles said from the back of the crowd. "Like toothy said we have the plane wreckage, there's a dense jungle on the island, and there's bound to be fresh water and food deep in the dense parts, but watch out there's a lot of poisonous animals, insects and plants. Since this is a huge tropical island, the animals here are bigger than normal size."

"B-bigger?" Flaky said scared. "It's okay flaky you can stay here with the others and set up camp, as long as we stay on the shores we'll be fine." Flippy said comforting her. " Any questions?" "Yeah, how the hell are we going to find shelter in this shithole!" Called Disco Bear from the back. Everyone cleared a path and stared at him. "What? Was it a stupid question?" "No shit dumbass" Petunia finally said. "Okay so how are we going to find shelter?"

"Are you that dense?" Shifty said "I saw a family of like eleven people, they said they were going on some kind of camping trip so if we search the plane we could probably find them." "Wow that's a great idea shifty!" Petunia said blushing. "Ahem" Petunia turned around to see nutty looking jealous. "Oh you know what I mean!" She said hugging him. "Okay everybody were following shifty's plan, were going to search the plane wreckage for any thing that might be any good use to us" Flippy said.

Everyone walked over to the wreckage except for petunia and flaky. "Aren't you girls coming?" Cuddles asked. "No! the sight of blood is horrifying!" Flaky said shaking. "No! do you know how dirty that plane is" Petunia said starting to freak out. "Oh well but what we find we keep!" Cuddles called out. "Fine were coming!" Petunia and Flaky said at the same time. The two ran over to the group. "Ah fuck!" Lifty yelled. "What's the problem?" Flippy asked. "It's totally dark in here I can't see anything!" Lifty answered.

"Hey why don't we use these flash lights!" Giggles said giving one out to everybody. "Where did you get this?" Toothy said "Oh… uh I found them on the plane, I was the last one out… so I thought I should take them." Giggles stuttered. "So the whole time when we were in need of light it never occurred to you that you could've said something!" Toothy said. "Hey are you two getting in the plane or what!" Nutty yelled. The two looked up to find everybody gone and flashlight rays shining through the windows.

"Fine! Just help me up!" giggles said putting her hand up. Nutty helped to two up. "Ew what the hell smells like that, it smells like rotting fish! Ew!" Giggles said trying to get over the dead bodies. "You opened your legs" Lifty muttered. "Hehehehehe! God one lifty!" Shifty said laughing.

"You guys are so immature!" Giggles said "And you're an annoying bitch!" Shifty called out from nowhere. "Hey! Look what I found! Everyone rushed over to disco bear. "A wine cellar!" He said excitingly. "A wine cellar? How is that gonna do us anything good?" Petunia said from the other side of the crowd.

"Guys! Come over here! Cuddles yelled! "Is it stupid?" Flippy said pushing his way through the crowd. "Bastard" Petunia muttered. "And you're a bitch!" Flippy said even louder "Look! Found sleeping bags! And they're in perfect condition!" "Good now just throw them out that hole, and they'll land in a pile" Cuddles did as flippy said. But something gave cuddles an itch that he had to search the body, and he did. "No way!" He said quietly, an iphone! This is my one way ticket off this hellhole!"

Flippy went to the back of the plane were all the luggage was held. He unzipped the red suitcase (because something told him to.) "Just what I needed! (He found a knife set) "What's what you needed?" Nutty asked. "Uh nothing it's just some clothes!" flippy said putting the knife set behind his back. Nutty gave flippy an I'm-watching-you look and left. Flippy sighed _I can't have that green candy obsessed squirrel sniffing around._

Nutty was searching the carry-on compartment and slid on blood. He got up and shined the flashlight on the body and searched the body for any vital instruments. Nutty put his hands in the right pocket. _Bingo!_ He pulled out a lighter and cigarettes. He threw away the cigarettes and kept the lighter. _Jeez airplane security is going down today._ Nutty got up and searched the carry on compartment and pulled a whit box out. He shined the light on it "Awesome, a fist aid kit! This'll perfect for my personal needs" He whispered to himself

Giggles was on the north east side of the plane searching through the luggage. All the luggage was useless or burnt, until she unzipped a green suit case. "Bed sheets!" She squealed. "What's bed sheets gonna do for us?" Cuddles said coming to her side. "Well it could be used for multi purpose needs" Giggles said. Meanwhile Petunia was trying to get over the dirt and blood.

"Ew, this is so gross after this I need like 7 showers! Petunia backed up and slid on the blood and rainwater that rushed in the night before. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, But nothing happened, she looked up to see shifty was holding her in arms. "Th-thank you shifty!" Petunia said blushing. Suddenly a bright white light shined on their faces. "What the hell nutty!" Petunia said. "Put her down shifty!" Nutty said in a pissy tone.

"Fine!" Shifty dropped petunia on the floor getting her fur wet and bloody. "Nutty rushed over to petunia, who was shivering because she was completely covered with blood and the stench of rank blood on her. "Are you okay?" Nutty said picking her up. "I was fine" Petunia said clenching her teeth. "Why'd you tell shifty to put me down! I could've got my next impaled in that shard of metal next to you!" Petunia pushed nutty off of her began searching for any thing that could be useful.

Meanwhile toothy was in the flight deck ripping up all the wires and buttons trying to make a radio. "What the hell are you doing!" Cuddles said coming in the flight deck. "Uh, nothing!" Toothy stammered. "You son of a bitch! Are you trying to make radio and escape while you leave us to rot here!" Cuddles yelled. "No!...I swear to god tell nobody and I can get you and me off this hell hole!" Toothy said

quietly while looking around to see if anyone was watching. "Fine but what about my girlfriend giggles?" "You want me to tell her? Cuddles I don't know if you noticed, but giggles has a huge mouth, and no offense she's overprotective and bitches a lot!" "Good point, I'm leaving her!" Cuddles said. "So it's a deal?" Toothy said. "Yep!" Cuddles shook Toothy's hand and walked off.

"Jackpot! Guys come over here now!" Everyone rushed to flippy crowding around to see what he found. "Well I'll be damned shifty you were right, I found eleven tents!" Everybody looked at each other and grabbed a box.

(Time Skip 35 Minutes.)

"Okay giggles what did you find? Flippy asked. "I found a whole suitcase full of bed sheets, we could use it for multi-purpose needs" "Excellent! Now Petunia what did you find?" "I found this huge dress with mesh on it, you could probably tear the mesh off the dress and use it as a fishing net.. right?" Petunia said. " That's a great idea! Petunia" Shifty said. "Hey what are you doing so close to her?" Nutty said out of nowhere.

"Okay people calm down!" Flippy said "what else do we have?" "We have our tents a fishing net and bed sheets that could possibly used for multi purpose needs. Is that it?" "Yep, sure, never better!" A few others said nervously. _Obviously they're hiding something. _Flippy thought. "Yeah.. um I have a question." Flaky finally spoke out. "What is it Flaky?" Flippy said sitting next to flaky. "What's for dinner?" Everyone's facial expression blank. "Come to think of it, what is for dinner? Toothy said

WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IT GETS HILARIOUS! PLEASE COMMENT! NO FLAMES!


	3. Decit part 1

THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA GET REAL FUNNY QUICKY (GOD THAT SOUNNDS STUPID} ANYWAYS HERE YOU GO!

CHAPTER 3 DECIT PT 1

"What's for dinner?" Flaky asked while clenching her stomach. Everyone's face went blank. "You know come to think of it, I haven't thought of that either" Flippy said scratching the green hair under his beret. "Well were on a deserted tropical island with water all around us why don't we just go fishing and eat the fish?" Shifty said laying on his back. "T-that's a great idea Shifty!" Petunia said blushing. " Hey!" Nutty said. "Oh you know I love you!" Petunia said lovingly while hugging him.

"Okay well who's good at fishing?" Petunia asked. Everybody looked at each other and questioned. "Um.. oh! A new question, who spends most their time in the water?" Everybody turned and smiled at Cuddles who was getting freaked out by their creepy looking smiles.

"Oh no, if you think I'm going in there in that creepy ass ocean then you've got another coming." He said turning his back on everybody. Flippy got up and sat next to cuddles. "Listen here rabbit, I am hungry, I am a bear, I will eat you if I'm on the brink of starvation, fish or die make your choice." Flippy said darkly while holding the bowie knife next to cuddles neck. Cuddles gave flippy a you think you're so tough smug smile

"Ha! Kill me, I'll come back to life tomorrow!" "Were 37 miles out of happy tree town, no one will miss you, no one will hear your pathetic little peachy screams, and no one will ever find your body! So fish or die, make your choice." Flippy said while gritting his teeth.

"Come on Cuddles get your yellow peachy ass in the water and get us dinner!" Lifty said followed by arguments of agreements amongst the other survivors. "Cuddles, come on I'm hungry! So get your ass in the water and use the fish net, well what are you waiting for go!" Giggles said in her trade mark nagging voice. "Alright, alright I'm going!" Cuddles said getting up. "Hurry up before it gets dark, watch out for poisonous fishes, and pull the legs of your pants up you don't want them getting wet, I spent 4 hours making that pants for you!" Giggles called after cuddles while he was leaving.

"Giggles makes your clothes! Ha! What a loser!" Shifty said laughing. _God what an over controlling bitch! What did I see in her? _Cuddles thought. "Okay while that's being taken care of we're gonna need a fire and some bowls to put our food in cuz I'm not eating like a savage" Flippy said getting up.

"Whoa, who made you in charge?" Disco Bear said. "Who made me In charge? Simple I did!" Flippy said. "Yeah, disco bear is right who the hell made you think you can control all of us? Lifty said waking up from his short sleep.

"You know what? Let me put it simple, I fought in the war, I have vital survival skills, without me you'd all be fighting right now, starving, sleeping in the rain, or dead! So if you don't me lead you, be my guest and take this knife from me, and slit your throat! Any takers? No? Good!" Flippy said then shortly after he stormed out into the dense parts of the island.

"God damn people, who the hell do they think they are questioning me!" Flippy said pulling up his zipper .( for those who are that feebleminded, he's taking a piss)

"Yeah who do they hell do they think they are?" A familiar gruff voice said while coming out of the shadows. Flippy jumped and turned around. "You!" "Me!" Evil said mocking Flippy's voice. "You! Why are you here?! How are you here?! And how are you alive I thought I removed you in therapy!" Flippy said frantically while hyperventilating at the same time.

"One question at a time! Is that way to greet an old friend?" Evil said sarcastically. " If it means that much to you I'll answer your pathetic questions. I'm here because wherever you go, I go, how am I here? You Flipped out, I killed the nerd, ravaged his home, I used his DNA replicating machine and made a copy of myself . You didn't remove me from therapy, you killed me somehow and since it was in happy tree town I came back the next day, I tried not to say anything. I was waiting and watching to plot my revenge, and now here we are on a deserted tropical island. Well, aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?"

_He's actually asking me do something for him? _"No! I'm not letting you kill all my friends!" Flippy said reaching for his bowie knife, but it wasn't there. "Where's my bowie knife!" Flippy said putting his waist to feel around for the knife. "Looking for this?" Evil said pulling out Flippy's Bowie knife. "How did you get that?!" "I took it while you weren't paying attention. "So are you gonna introduce me or do I have do it my way? Evil said smugly.

"No! you're not killing my friends" Flippy said running after evil. "Oh please what friends, they questioned your leader ship, they talk behind your back, and the purple bastard called you fat! Even if I agree so myself"

Evil stopped. "Introduce me then and I won't gruesomely kill all of them." "Fine! But I do it my way" Flippy said pushing past Evil. "Fool" Evil muttered to himself

5 Minutes later Flippy was back at the base camp. Giggles was trying to make a fire, but since it rained last night it was almost impossible. Petunia was hulling out coconut shells (Is that what it's called?) for bowls and cuddles already came back carrying a huge mesh nest filled with fish.

"Uh hi guys!" Flippy said his voice crackling. "Oh hi flippy!" most of the survivors said cheerfully as if nothing went wrong. "Uh guys, what if I said that we have a new person staying with us" said flippy. "A new person staying with us? Flippy you found someone else on the plane? Giggle said standing up. "Well this particular person was always with us, in fact… uh, he was always in the trees an-" Flippy was cut off by Shifty. "Stop talking in fucking parables, show us the diptard and we can go back to our miserable lives!"

"You shouldn't have said that" Flippy said moving to the side to reveal his demented counterpart. "Holy Shit!" Shifty. Everyone screamed and ran into their tents. "Guys he's not gonna hurt you! Come out of the tents or Evil is gonna make you come out!" Everyone peered their heads out awaiting to see what kind off torture they would endure just by looking at his piercing yellow-green eyes and his big stupid evil smile. Giggles was the first one out.

"Uh.. hehe hi!" She said extending her hand towards Evil. He looked at her trembling hands then at her face. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Uh… giving you a handshake?" Giggles said nervously. "What the fuck is a hand shake?" Evil said rudely. "Well…its like a friendly gesture to welcome some one" "No wonder I never heard of it." He said while pushing her to the ground and heading over to flippy's tent.

Soon everyone realized it was okay and slowly got out of their tents. "How can you let your little friend around us? He might kill us and eat us out of desperation!" Cuddles said to flippy. K-kill us?" Flaky stammered. "Don't worry guys he's not going to kill you I have him under control." "For your sake I hope you're right!" Toothy said.

Everyone returned back to what they were doing. Shifty was trying to flirt with petunia, giggles went back to making a fire, lifty was sleeping, Toothy was secretly negotiating with Cuddles, disco Nutty was jittery, flaky was scared, and Disco Bear… was just being disco bear. "Come on, come on" Giggles said rubbing the sticks together. Suddenly a little flame came up. "Ah ha! Ah ha ahahahahhahaha! I did it were saved we can eat now!" Giggles said hysterically. Suddenly, Nutty ran past the fire so quickly that it blew it out.

"Nutty you fuckhead! You screwed us over!" Toothy yelled. "Nutty,". "That's meeeeeee!" He jittery said. "Go into the dense parts of the forest and find me uh, um 12 coconuts, 1 marijuana leaf, a flower with white petals and a purple middle, and don't come back until you do!" Flippy yelled after Nutty. "We'll never see that diptard again!" He said laughing. "Great now I have to start the fire all over again because of that green asshole!" Giggles said to herself as she rubbed the sticks 10 ten times faster.

(Time skip 48 minutes)

"Can't you make the fire any faster Giggles the fish isn't gonna stay clean forever!" Flippy said annoyingly. "I'm trying!" Giggles yelled. "You know what you take to long! Let me just use my lighter instead!" Flippy lit the sticks. "What! You mean to tell me that you had a lighter all this time and I was here rubbing sticks for five hours and it never occurred to you that you should have done this in the first place!?" Giggles said in her bitchy voice.

Cuddles put eleven fish on the fire. The smell of fried fish made everyone's mouth water, especially disco bear in this case water fountain. 35 minutes later, Cuddles was done cooking the last fish. Toothy heard rustling in the bushes. "Here's Nuttyyyyyyy!" He yelled hyperactively. "There is something wrong with that fluffy bastard" Evil said to himself" "God damn it flippy I thought you said he wouldn't find those things!" Toothy said really pissed off.

"What are you doing here nutty I thought you wouldn't find it!" "well I did! Here's your coconuts, your purple and white flower, and the marijuana leaf! Haha! I found seven leafs but then I burned out six" Nutty said hyperactively. "Well I'll be damned nutty you actually found it" Flippy said while pushing the other thing away except for the leaf. "It's ready!" Cuddles yelled. In less then a millisecond everybody was around the pile of fried fish.

"Okay there's eleven of us and twelve fish so we each get one and I-" "What the hell!" Cuddles yelled. Everyone literally went savage for the fish. Flippy literally lunged at the biggest fish, disco bear took the second biggest, Lifty and shifty swiftly swiped two of the third biggest fish giggles just grabbed whatever was left leaving petunia, nutty, cuddles, toothy and flaky with the small wingey fishes. "Oh you fat bastards why did you have to take the biggest fishes now we're left with all the small ones!" Petunia wined.

"I'll share my fish with you" Shifty said blushing. "Oh thank you Shifty!" Petunia said sitting down next to shifty. "Hey wait a minute Petunia why do you need Shifty to share your fish with? I'll share with you!" Nutty said. "But nutty your fish is small and Shifty's is well… big and besides it wouldn't be fair for you now would it" Petunia said. "Wait, how would you know how big shifty's fish is?" "Well because I looked at it and… Oh you bastard I didn't mean that kind of big!"

It was around midnight and mostly everybody went to sleep. Except for Giggles and Petunia where inside giggles tent talking about each other's love life. "So, I hear you and Shifty have something going on, is it true?" Giggles said giggling. "Wait you heard? From who?" Petunia said.

"Well I heard from a certain twin that all he wants is to get in your pants" "That's not true!" Petunia said defensively. "Well if it isn't true why are you defending it?" "Well maybe I do like him but I have a boyfriend!" Petunia said laughing. "Well what should I do? She asked. "How should I know, you've been with twenty three out of twenty six letters in the alpha bet cover "S" and then you have "L" and "Z" to go" Giggles said. "Oh you bitch!" Petunia laughed playfully while leaving the tent.

"Pssst!" Petunia turned around to see Shifty laying down out side the tent. She sat down next to him and looked up at the stars. "Wow the stars look really pretty tonight" Petunia said while leaning on shifty's shoulder. "You know what else is beautiful?" Shifty asked. "What?" "You" Shifty pulled Petunia up gave a juicy tongue kiss Petunia knew what she was doing wrong but didn't do anything. Instead she just pulled him on top. "This is gonna make a great birthday present for nutty!" Lifty said taking the picture.

_What did I just do? Oh my gosh I'm cheating! _ Petunia pushed shifty off and ran back to her tent. "She'll come around soon enough" Shifty said under his breath while slowly dozing off.

(Time skip 2 hours)

Disco bear stepped out of his tent while clutching his stomach. "Ohhhh, guys I'm hungry, any seconds?" Disco bear wasn't watching were he was going and tripped over shifty's tail and squishing the life out of it. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Get this fat fuck off my tail!" Everyone peered their heads outside to see what was wrong. Toothy came out and pulled disco bear off shifty's tail. "What's wrong?" Nutty said rubbing his eyes. "This fat fuck squished my tail to death!" "Fat fuck?! Well at least I don't have a big fat tail that looks like a giant green pinecone!" Disco bear yelled.

"Hey! You do know that it's three in the morning and people want to get some sleep!" Everyone looked at Flippy and started laughing. "What you fluffy bastards laughing at?" "Your facial mask!" Cuddles said laughing. "So what if I wear one! A lime green complexion like this just doesn't come like that and stay forever, it has to be maintained!" Soon everyone was laughing at him. _Maybe being stuck here isn't so bad after all_

I DIDN'T KN OW HOW TO END IT SO I JUST STOPPED HERE. ITHANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS KEEP EM' COMING BY THE TENS! (LITERALLY) NO PLEASE COMMENT, NO FLAMES! (TO ME THIS IS LIKE THE FUNNIEST CHAPTER YET!)


	4. Split up

OK THIIS IS GONNA BE BY FAR THE MOST WIERDEST AND FUNNIEST CHAPTER YOU'RE EVER GOING TO READ I WARNED YOU ENJOY! THIS IS BASICALY A CHAPTER ABOUT WHAT THE TREE FRIENDS DO WHEN THEY SPLIT UP IN THE WOODS.

CHAPTER 4- SPLIT UP

Giggles got out of her tent extra early to get break fast going. "Where can I find dry sticks after it rained a few hours ago?" She said to herself. "You know what maybe instead of frying fish we could just eat something healthy, or doesn't involve killing animals" She said walking back to her tent trying to find the pocket knives she found on the plane. Giggles began sifting quietly through her stuff and then Cuddles' but she was extra careful not to wake the sleeping rabbit while going through his stuff or else he'll tend to get all loud and questiony. (Yeah I know it's not a word)

As giggles uncovered one of the sheets she found 8 dirty magazines. "What the hell? Don't I satisfy him?" She opened one of the December issues and quietly gagged then put it back in place. She lifted up another sheet and found three assorted pocket knifes, one small, one medium, and one big (which is roughly about a 6" blade) "Yes!" Giggles quietly said in glee before e leaving the tent. "What should I get first, coconuts or bananas?"

Giggles walked in the dense parts of the island thinking that she's been walking in circles for hours not finding anything. "Aha!" Giggles jumped around as if she won the lottery for 1,000,000,000 dollars. She rushed over to the banana tree and tried to jump up to the huge patch of bananas but it was to far up. "oh, looks like I'm gonna have to climb up the tree if I wanna get the bananas" Giggles said to her self while getting a grip if the tall but let kind of fragile tree.

Meanwhile….

Cuddles yawned. "Mornin' honey" He said turning to where giggles was sleeping, but she wasn't there. There was only an imprint of her body. Cuddles' eyes shot open. "Giggle, Giggles!" Cuddles yelled. Cuddles fiddled with the zipper on the inside of the tent before unzipping it. "G-guys! Giggles is gone!" Cuddles yelled, but to his dismay, nobody even woke up yet. But it looks like some people were awake in their tents.

"Shut up you fluffy bastard! I wanna sleep also!" Evil yelled from his tent. "Shut up all of you! It looks like it's 6'oclock in the morning! Go to sleep!" Toothy yelled. "Make me!" Cuddles yelled back. Soon, every one was mumbling angrily and getting out of their tents. "As if I didn't know, it's always the peachy bunny and the addle-minded beaver, why do you guys talk so dam n much it's already enough that nobody here likes you, why ruin it even more?" Lifty said

"What's all the damned yelling about?" Flippy said (and also the last one to come out of his tent) "It's this loud bastard who woke everybody up!" Disco Bear complained. "Hmmm, if that's true then you're the one who's gonna find and make us breakfast. Capeche?" Evil said pulling a knife from no where and pressing it against his throat. "B-but all I wanted to tell you guys is that Giggles is missing?" Cuddles said nervously.

Everyone gave Cuddles a blank stare that clearly said do- we- care- if- the- bitch –is- missing look. Nutty stepped forward and giggled a little. "Okay h-how about this? We find our own breakfast and it'll be every man and two girls for his or her own self" Flaky glared at Nutty knowing what Nutty is trying to say. "What? That's a totally selfish idea with out each other we'll each perish one by one because we all have skills to contribute!" Petunia said naggingly.

Flippy sighed. "Well I guess we should split up, look for Giggles and find breakfast then" Flippy said yawning. Everyone said "Ughh" and then tried to wake themselves up (They're still tired) Lifty went to the shallow parts of the ocean and dunked his head in the water ( With his eyes open!) After two seconds Lifty pulled his head up quickly and ran around "Ahhhhhhhhh! Ah! Ah! Ah!" He screamed running around in circles.

Evil simply just laughed at Lifty's pain. "Hey dumbass! It's a salty ocean, not a lake!" Evil said laughing manically. Lifty eventually wiped his eyes. (Which he could have done before) "Dirrrrrrrrty!" Petunia yelled out of nowhere. Lifty looked down at his feet to see wet sand, seaweed, and clumps of forest dirt (From yesterday) "Yeah well you're not so clean yourself bitch!" Lifty said pointing to Petunia's crotch. (He's trying to say she's not so clean down there!)

Petunia's cheeks burned hot red. With out even noticing it, Petunia jumped on to Lifty punching him, Lifty kicked Petunia off trying to get up But Petunia did. She dragged Lifty's face and pushed it in the ocean until she saw less bubbles coming up. "Hey stop it!" Flippy said pushing petunia out of the way and dragging Lifty up. He felt his pulse. "He's unconscious. Do realize what you could have done?! You almost killed Lifty and he would have never came back!" Flippy yelled in Petunia's face. He stormed off angrily back to where his tent was and sat down.

Flippy took out a cigarette (I forgot to mention he found it on the plane) and a lighter and lit the cigarette taking one puff. Flaky walked up behind Flippy "Ar-are you alright?" She said massaging his shoulders. "No! it-it's like teaching trying to explain the color red to a blind person! I mean how are they gonna survive if they can't survive each other! I should've followed the green squirrel's plan. What's his name anyways? Nugget, Nut head, Netty, Nerdy,Nutty! Nutty that's right" Flippy said with his cigarette shaking in his hand.

"Flippy relax b-besides they need you and I need you can't just let them die here, can you?" Flaky said. Flippy thought about it for a moment and then got up, dropped his cigarette and stepped on it.

"You're right flaky I can't let them die they need me anyway"

Flippy pulled Flaky in for a kiss, then the two walked back to the camp. "What the hell! I thought I told you lazy bastards to get your asses up and search for the bitchmunk! Flippy saw everybody back in their tents of just on the sand sleeping. Cuddles seemed to be the only one offended by Flippy's nickname for giggles.

"Maybe it's because we don't wanna wake up early and search for her!" Shifty said collapsed in the sand. " Oh, so that's how it is huh? The very same person that made you guys dinner and yo-" "That was cuddles!" Nutty yelled somehow jack hammering. "Right," Flippy said. He looked to see if anybody was even getting up. All he saw was every one lazing around. "You know what? No rescue no food!" Flippy yelled. Every body's eyes shot open. They all groaned and got up.

MEANWHILE

Giggles was grunting and struggling to get to the top of the semi fragile tree. By the looks of the scars and bruises she had fallen numerous times. Giggles was now a few inches away from grasping the stem. "Yes!" Giggles finally grabbed a hold of the stem SNAP! "Uh oh!" Giggles looked down to see that the branch she was standing on is breaking she held on the banana bunch, but unfortunately, the banana bunch fell off the tree and so did giggles.

--

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Cuddles said looking around. "No, but of course you would hear that huh big ears!" Shifty said fanning himself off. It was bad enough that some of them haven't bathe in days, now they're walking through a wet hot jungle. With each step the group took it seemed endless.

"Alright, this is hopeless! We're splitting up. Nutty, Shifty and Petunia search the Northern parts, Disco bear, Lifty, and Toothy search the eastern parts, Cuddles and Flaky, search the western parts. I'll go search elsewhere" The groups walked off Cuddles and Flaky were the last ones to leave. Hey!" "What?" Cuddles asked. "Don't try anything funny with my girl" Flippy growled. "I swear man, I won't." Cuddles said backing up.

--

Giggles woke up. "Owwwwww!" She yelled painfully. She looked to her right to see that her arm was pouring out blood. By the looks of it, she may have been bleeding for five minutes strait. She used her left hand and grabbed a hold of the rock. Once she got up she gripped her right hand with her left hand. "I've gotta stop the blood from coming, or worse it could get infected!" Giggles stumbled around, getting weaker and weaker from blood loss. After a few minutes a thought came to her.

_Wait a minute, how stupid can you be! I'm surrounded be huge banana leaves! I could just take one and wrap it around my arm! _Giggles stumbled aimlessly back to tree and weakly pulled on one of the leaves. Once she got it off she dipped it in the nearby pond water and started to wrap it around her right arm. She looked at her left arm and then her right.

"My right arm is getting pale, I have to get back to the camp and get some help with this, it's already bad enough that I'm carrying bananas for theses bastards!" she kept on walking until she tripped over a suspicious looking lump that was covered in banana leaves. Giggles put down the banana bunch and moved the leaves. "Oh my god! Someone on this island isn't as faithful as they say they are" Giggles was staring at a half-completed boat right in front of her. The boat looked like it could hold only two people and some supplies," _think who is the best here at building something, Toothy! Of course he's a beaver!_

_--_

"God damn it! Why are we searching for Giggles anyway?" Shifty said swatting the mosquito on Petunia's shoulder "Because if we do find her by the grace of god we'll get some thing to eat!" Nutty said soberly. "Well at least we know we'll never starve here" Petunia said eyeing the coconuts. Shifty looked at the coconuts Petunia was staring at. "Hey guys! Did you walk around in circles too Toothy said meeting up with the group. "Toothy? Why are you here?" Petunia asked.

"We were walking around aimlessly, of course we'll find you!" "We should go back and look for Flippy and tell him that we can't find Giggles anywhere" Petunia said trying not to freak out about the dirt that's getting on her foot. "Yeah, cuz I can't take all these damned bugs" Shifty said swatting the fly. "Flippy! Come on we don't wanna look for the giggles anymore!" Toothy yelled. "Damn it where is Flippy" Shifty said. "Probably out fucking flaky" Disco bear mumbled to himself.

--

Instead of walking, Giggles was now trembling, struggling to go on, her arm was like a leaky faucet but only worse. "Ahhhhh!" Giggles yelled out ion despair. She sat against a rock and looked at her right arm. The banana leaf was now soaking wet in nothing but blood, she looked at her upper shoulder to see that her shoulder was now getting pale. "Somebody help me!" Giggles cried out. Suddenly, she heard rustling in the bushes. "Wh-who is that?" She said getting up. "F-lippy? Is that you?" Giggles said getting up.

"What the hell happened to your arm?" Flippy said rushing over her "I fell and hurt my arm, a-and now I think I'm losing too much blood" She said weakly. Stay right here I'm gonna get help" Flippy said pulling out his new bowie knife. _What the hell? Get help! Were on a deserted island! _Giggles thought. A few minutes later Flippy came back with a big tree branch in his hands. "How is a big tree branch gonna save me?" Giggles asked. "This is a branch from the dragon's blood tree (yes it's a real tree) the red sap in it heals your wound and acts as a substitute blood component

_Hmph! Cuddles would never do something like this for me why can't he be just as nice and helpful and sweet as the regular flippy (giggles p.o.v)_. Flippy unwrapped the leaves and saw that it wasn't infected….yet. He cut a hole in the branch and squeezed the sap out onto Giggles arm.

He looked for a new banana leaf and wrapped it around her arm. "There in no time you arm should be feeling better already, now you need to go back to camp and rest you look like you've been out here all day" Flippy said picking Giggles up _Wow I see why flaky likes Flippy, he's so strong and caring I could get used to him after all. _Giggles thought as she dozed off while blushing..

--

Cuddles and Flaky were around "Hey! I s that what I think it is?" Flaky said rushing over to a pond. "What?" Cuddles said coming up from behind her. "It's water! Sweet, sweet water!" Flaky said excitingly with her left eye twitching. She dunked her face in the pond and drunk it for seconds and minutes at a time. "Uh, Flaky, I'm not a biology expert, but don't you think it's dangerous to be drinking pond water especially in a jungle it could have harmful parasites you know?" Cuddles said trying to pull flaky up. "Fine silent treatment, I can wait" Cuddles sat on a near by rock breathing heavily. The heat was simply too over bearing for everybody to take even the overly optimistic one, Cuddles.

Cuddles looked at his watch. "Okay, she's been doing this for like five minutes friend or not I'm pulling her out!" Cuddles walked over to flaky to see that her arms were swinging lazily. "Oh my god!" Cuddles pulled Flaky out and put his head on her chest to listen for heart beat.

"Okay it's beating….slowly but that's a good thing right"? Cuddles said to himself. "Damn it! I should've listened in class on how to do cpr! Oh well how hard could it be? Cuddles opened flaky's mouth with his fingers and moved her tongue. He plugged her nose and put his mouth on flaky's mouth and gave to deep breaths. He listened to her heartbeat get a little bit faster. Cuddles put his hands on her chest and pressed down thirty times. Cuddles started to cry hysterically "god damn it flaky! You have strong heart you want to live! You want to live, don't give up on me now" Cuddles said pushing down her stomach. Suddenly, Flaky coughed up water in Cuddles' face.

"You're alive!" Cuddles said crying. "Am I ever?" Flaky said weakly. Cuddles picked flaky up and started walking to seems to be an endless maze.

--

"Okay I'm throwing in the fuckin' towel! Where's giggles and where's flippy? It's like we're walking around in freaking circles! That's it! I've had it I don't care if not eating I'm going back to camp!" Nutty yelled frustrated. "Hey jackass! We're in this together and we stay together, got it?" Lifty yelled. "We're? ha! Dream on! I don't even know you guys and you're here talking about we're and together! On the plane we were complete strangers and I refuse to let you tell me what to do!" Nutty yelled at shifty and lifty (he can't tell the difference what a retard!) Nutty pulled petunia's hand "Let's go baby " He looked back to see Petunia refusing to move.

"What's wrong aren't you coming?" He asked. "W-well Nutty to tell you the truth, I don't wanna go with you, you se-" "She needs a man not a sugar craving retard like you!" Shifty got in front of Petunia cutting her off. "Is that true?" Nutty said pushing shifty aside. "Well yes I want a boyfriend who's the same in the morning as he is at night! Well I guess what I'm trying to say to you is that this relationship is over I can't keep forgiving you of your mistakes" Petunia said looking down. "Fine! Don't come cryin' to me when you're klepto boyfriend abuses you!" Nutty said storming off into the bushes rambling curse words to himself. "That squirrel has some issues that he needs to work out." Toothy said shaking his head.

--

Cuddles was carrying flaky (Who still felt weak) and walking in the somehow endless jungle parts of the island. He turned around quickly to hear faint rustling in the bushes. "You! I was looking all over for you! Half of us gave up and went their own way!" Cuddles yelled at flippy who emerged from the bush carrying giggles in his arms. "What are you doing with her?" The two said at the same time simultaneously.

OK I DECIDED TO STOP HERE FOR THE DAY BECAUSE I'M GETTING TIRED. PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER OR THE WHOLE STORY. THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS! AND UH, YEAH THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS. OH WAIT! I FORGOT IN ABOUT A FEW CHAPTERS I AM GOING TO GET STUCK ON IDEAS SO IF YOU HAVE ANY THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SHARE JUST PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND TELL ME THE IDEA ( I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR YOUR IDEA)


	5. Tensions

ALRIGHT! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! THERE'S A REASON WHY THIS IS HUMOR, BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER! I COULD'VE HAD THIS CHAPTER UP EARLIER BUT IT WAS RAINING AND THE ROOM GOT DARK SO IT PUT ME TO SLEEP. (WHEN IT RAINS IN NEW YORK IT'S SO NASTY!) BY THE WAY THIS STORY GETS VERY WEIRD, VERY CRAZY AND VERY FUNNY. ENJOY!

CHAPTER 5- TENSIONS

"Hey! What are doing with Giggles!?" Cuddles yelled. "What are you doing with Flaky!?" Flippy yelled back. "I was saving her something you seem to fail to do!" Cuddles yelled as he picked up Flaky again. "You lay one paw on her and see if I don't kill you right here, right now." Flippy snarled. "Fine!" Cuddles dropped Flaky. Flippy gasped and dropped Giggles. "You bastard! That's my injured girlfriend you're dropping!" Cuddles hissed.

"And that's my unconscious girlfriend your dropping!" Flippy yelled while pulling his bowie knife out of no where. Cuddles tackled Flippy and punched him in the face. Flippy used his bowie knife and slashed Cuddle's right cheek. Cuddles grunted in pain but kept fighting. Flippy kicked Cuddles off of him making Cuddles fly into a tree. Cuddles slid down the tree. He felt his back blood and splinters were scraped in.

Flippy did his traditional war cry as he charged towards Cuddles. "Holy shit!" Cuddles said to himself. He moved out the way. Flippy stabbed the tree bark with his knife. Flippy grunted and tried to remove the knife from the tree but the knife was stuck. "You fuckin' cunt grabber!" Cuddles yelled as he fell from the tree and on to Flippy. "Get your fagot ass off me! Flippy pushed Cuddles off and put him in a choke hold.

--

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" Lifty asked wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Hear what?" Disco bear asked patting down his afro. "Shhhhh! Listen!" Petunia hissed. The group heard nothing but silence. "This is bull shit! I don't hear anything!" Shifty said annoyed. Petunia laughed. Toothy got angrier by the moment. "Look, we can't hear anything, I'm wet, sticky, and exhausted, I'm hungry, and I need some water!" Toothy yelled hysterically.

"Nutty was right this is bull shit, I'm going back to camp, and to hopefully find food and water!" Toothy pushed everyone aside and mumbled curse words to himself. "Gee, what crawled up his ass?" Shifty said. Petunia laughed and came closer to Shifty. "You're so funny!". Disco bear groaned at the new couple. "What's the matter fat ass, can't get a girl that'll actually liked you !" Shifty teased.

--

Cuddles' face was turning purple, he was losing air by the second, he elbowed Flippy for about 7 times until he broke free. Flippy fell on the sappy dirt. "Oh you're gonna get it now rabbit!" Flippy dug around in his jacket and pulled out a grenade. "A grenade! What the hell! Cuddles ran, he zigzagged from tree to tree hoping Flippy wouldn't find him. Cuddles was hiding behind a tree. _This is how it ends, being killed by fat green psychotic bear_.

Cuddles looked around nervously. A grenade rolled by him. "Eep!" Cuddles kicked the grenade else where and then it exploded. Since Cuddles was in the blast area the shock blew him back, knocking him unconscious. Flippy emerged from the tree he was hiding behind four rows back. "Flippy always gets his kill" He said to himself. Flippy took out another bowie knife and held it up high ready to plunge it into Cuddles' chest.

Flippy brought the knife down until someone's hand grabbed his. "Flippy why! Cuddles saved my life! And you try to kill him!" Flaky yelled. Cuddles started to wake up. :Am I dead?" He said delusionaly. "No but you're gonna be, Flippy saved my life! Why did you have to go and pick a fight with him, oh wait let me guess you're going through your dare devil stage aren't ya?" Giggles angrily said pulling Cuddles up by his ear.

The two couples were staring at each other face to face. "W-well now that we found Giggles we can head back to camp, wash up, and find breakfast right?" Flaky said n nervously. "No, we have to find the others" Flippy said as he turned his back. "Hey dickwad! Their this way!" Cuddles yelled. "Yeah well we're going this way!" Flippy pulled Flaky's arm and walked in the opposite direction. Giggles looked back at Flippy, and Flaky looked back at Cuddles.

--

"Okay seriously, we have to find food and water, who cares about Giggles anyways?" Lifty snapped. "I do! She's my friend and she's not gonna die out here in this god forsaken jungle we're in. " W-we need sometrhin' to eat or I'm gonna collapse!" Disco bear said panting. "You fat ass! Can't you go a day without food!" Shifty snapped. The group kept on walking but Disco bear stayed behind . His eyes caught the attention of a red and green tree.

"Oohhhhh! Apples!" Disco bear said. He climbed the tree and pulled an apple off the branch, he took a huge bite into it. After three bites the apple was done already. "Mmmmmmm! Who knew fruits tasted so good! I wonder if it gets any better. Disco bear jumped off the branch and made a huge dent in the dirt. He pushed through huge leaves, insects, birds, and giant webs. "What the hell? A giant web? Wait a minute, giant webs are made by giant spiders! Oh well all the better for me!"

Disco bear pushed a wet sappy banana leaf out of his way, he looked at the leaf. "Is that a banana leaf? Where there's banana leafs, there is a banana tree stocked full of em'!" Disco bear saw a huge banana tree, huge bunches of like 20+ bananas were in each branch.

"Holy shit on a stick!... this is gonna be my secret ground for as long as I'm here! Disco bear made markings on the tree and several trees that will lead him towards the stash. " Alright, it's time to go find the group… or find my way back to camp!" Disco bear said sneakily.

--

"Hey where's the bath room around here?" Petunia said trying not to freak out over the dirt that was getting on her foot. "Um let's see right there, there, there, there and there, they're called trees sweetie, pick one!" Lifty said sarcastically. "Hey don't talk to my girl like that!" Shifty yelled. "Petunia, it's called trees pick one" Shifty said in a nice tone. Petunia walked off. "We'll be waiting for you!" Shifty called after her.

"Um you mean you will be waiting for her I can't another second in this hot sweaty jungle!" Lifty said exhaustedly. "Hey you're stayin' an that's final" Shifty scolded. Petunia walked off into the jungle looking for privacy and leaves. She found three giant banana leaves. _Is everything big in a tropical island? _Petunia thought. Petunia looked around to see if some sick pervert wasn't watching (*Disco bear*) Petunia used one part of a banana feet and dug a hole.

_It's a good thing survival classes pay off or else wild animals will track my scent and hunt me down but unfortunately I only took 4 classes! _ Petunia took off her skirt and squatted. _"Jeez I hope nobody knows about this! _ Petunia took one of the damp leaves and wiped up. She heard rustling in the bushes. "Hey who the hell is there?" all she heard was silence. " I know you're there!" Petunia put on her skirt and looked around.

She pulled one of the big leaves and gasped in embarrassment. "Hey bitch! Pull back the leaves! I'm taking a piss!" Evil Yelled. Petunia just stared for a few more seconds and began to laugh. "Don't you laugh it!" Petunia drew back the leaves and laughed. "Petunia what's wrong?" Shifty asked. "I-I saw Evil Flippy's junk!!" Petunia laughed hysterically. "Whoa! What?!" Shifty yelled. "Y-yeah! It was so funny"

"Uh guys this conversation is getting very weird." Lifty said. "Hey do you hear something!?" Lifty yelled enthusiastically. "No" Petunia said exhausted. The bushes started to rustle. "Hey guys!" Flaky said cheerfully. "You're still alive!...And you found Giggles. What the hell! You found her and we're here sweating our asses off!" Shifty snapped. "Calm down we found her like three hours ago!" Flippy snapped.

"Alright lets go back to camp we all need to was our selves" Flippy said to himself. "Hey do you know where your going?" Petunia asked. "Of coarse I do I came here like five times already and left markings to get back to camp. "So all this damn time we were walking in circles!" Lifty yelled. "Yeah pretty much." Flippy replied. "Hey after this can we go find something to eat, I'm sooooo hungy!" Shifty moaned.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Flippy said in a gloomy tone. "Wait a minute there's only like seven of us here! We are we gonna find the others!" Petunia nagged. "Eh, we'll find the others when we go back for breakfast." Flippy said lazily. The gang pushed through the bushes and saw the camp site. They looked at everything and gasped. "What the hell why are you guys here! You mean to tell me that you would have given up the search and let Giggles die!" Flippy yelled defensively.

Nutty, Toothy, Disco bear, and Evil Flippy were just lazing around. Nutty had his shirt off getting a tan, Disco bear was eating a left over apple, Toothy was swimming in the ocean, and Evil was just sleeping.

"Hey dick wads! Did you listen to what I said!" Flippy roared. "Eh, somewhat" Nutty said lazily. "Now get out of my sunlight" "Hey guys, did I mention we found all these sweet delicious fruits" Petunia said seductively.

"Oh yeah! I'm commin'!" Nutty yelled as he got up and put back on his shirt. Toothy got out of the ocean. " I heard somethin' pertaining to food, I'm in!" Disco bear got up. "I guess I'll come, it'll burn some calories" He said trying to get up. After he said that everybody burst into laughter, "Some try a lot, with the amount you sweat after walking for five minutes you'll be skinny!" Cuddles said while laughing. Everyone stared at Flippy's evil counterpart.

"What are you sorry bastards staring at?" Evil growled. "W-well every one is going, you should too" Petunia spoke up. "Fine!" Evil grabbed his bowie knife, put it in his jacket and got up mumbling curse words to himself.

"Alright, Nutty you come with me, Disco bear, Lifty, and Shifty go that way." Flippy pointed to the far western parts of the island. "Cuddles, and Flaky go that way" He pointed to the Eastern Parts of the island. _Hmmm who should go with my demon? Petunia, she's been bitching to me ever since _ "Petunia, and Evil go to the other ends of the island" _So no one can hear your screams if he rapes and kills you. _"Toothy and Giggles, stay here, she needs somebody to accompany her".

All the groups split up.

--

Nutty and Flippy were walking along the moist sticky dirt paths it seemed like an endless path of green everywhere. "Hey man can I ask you a question?" Nutty said soberly. "Yeah sure why not?" Flippy said looking around. "How fucking stupid are you?" Nutty said. "What?" Flippy said starting to get angry.

"Come on, some yellow rabbit comes out of no where and saves your girl, you're about to kill him and she goes all defensive on you! There is obviously something going on between them, and you need to know" Nutty said looking at the nasty insect he just stepped on. "Oh and on top of that you split them up together, alone!" Nutty said starting to get jittery.

"Yeah! You know what I'm gonna spy on them and see what they really do!" Flippy said pushing the huge leaves out of his way. "By the way what do you hope to gain out of this?" Flippy asked. "You beating the shit out of Cuddles, I can't stand him!" Nutty yelled

--

"Out of all the people we have to go with, it has to be this fat fuckwad who listens to shitty ass disco music" Shifty yelled pulling his ears. "Calm down, just cause your little fuck buddy isn't here it doesn't mean you have to be so bitchy." Disco bear snarled at Shifty. "Fuck buddy? This freakin' tears it! Ahhhh!" Shifty jumped on Disco bear tackling him. He repeatedly punched Disco bear in the nosed in jaw. "Get off me!"

Disco bear kicked Shifty off and slammed him against a jagged-edged tree causing Shifty's face to bleed. Disco bear put Shifty in a head lock. Shifty struggled to break free, but it was no use. Disco bear's fat arms kept Shifty glued to him like butter on a cracker. Lifty watched in shock. "Oh well might was well take advantage of the moment." Lifty casually walked away whistling, He turned the other way to see oranges growing on a small tree.

_Oh yeah baby jackpot! Someone's not starving tonight! _Lifty took his shirt off and made a knot at the end where the head and arms are supposed to go. Lifty climbed to the second branch and picked off al the orange oranges, He piled at least one quarter of the shirt. Lifty jumped down from the branch and kept on walking. "Oooh te he he he he! This could my secret spot!" Lifty looked over at the red looking beries.

"Oh well a fruit is a fruit, and I'm a raccoon so we eat any garbage people throw away" Lifty broke a branch and shook it off. Half the shirt was filled up already.

--

"Did I ever tell you what a dick your boyfriend can be!" Cuddles said as he ripped his way through all the bushes, braches, and fallen plants after yesterdays down pour. ""W-well you can't blame him, he was just being protective of me, I mean you would do the same if you saw my boyfriend holding your girlfriend right?" Flaky asked. "Well you are right, I'm still wondering what happened to Giggles" Cuddles said.

"I don't know she probably hurt her self" Flaky said sitting down against a rock. "Probably but- Hey! Look up there!" Cuddles yelled excitingly. "What is it? Flaky said getting up and then looking above her. "Coconuts?" Flaky asked. "Yup and there's like a whole butt load full of those things, come on let's climb! Cuddles said pulling Flaky's arm. "Um, well no I'm not going up there it's too high and I'm afraid of heights!" Flaky shivered

"Hell, then I'm sure not gettin' em" Cuddles leaned back against a rock. "Fine!" Flaky cried. "Good that's the spirit you have to overcome your fears, and by doing so you have to face them" Cuddles said. Flaky walked up to the coconut tree. She ripped two of her quills off painfully. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" She cried. She readied the quills in he hands and jumped on the tree. She pulled the right quill out and put it above her head_,_ and then she took the left quill and pulled it on top.

--

Nutty and Flippy were walking aimlessly through the moist and sweaty jungle. Flippy was walking and felt something gooey drop on his head. Nutty stopped and stared at him. "If this is bird shit I'm gonna flip out" Flippy put his finger on the goop and looked at it. Flippy smelt it then licked it. "It's honey!" He said. Flippy Looked up to see the bee hive, "God damn it! Why does it have to be so far up!" Flippy grumbled to himself.

Flippy used his semi curved claws and dug into the tree bark. Flippy was already half way to the tree. Meanwhile Nutty went into the bushes. He went deep into the bushes to go look for some thing. "Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Flippy shouted. "I have to go take a piss!" Nutty yelled back. A few minutes later, Flippy was sitting on one of the thick branches eating the honey.

Nutty came back zipping up his pants. 'Hey fat ass! No one told you to eat the honey!" Nutty yelled. "Oh right. Here catch!" Flippy threw the hive at hive at Nutty. "Okay how the hell do I get down!" Flippy yelled. "I dunno" Nutty said licking the honey off his paws. "What do you mean you don't know you're a fucking squirrel it's in your blood to climb trees! And by the way, you could've talked me out of climbing!" Flippy yelled angrily.

"Hey man I'm half retarded! I can't even climb a tree!" Nutty yelled back. "Well, do you at least know how to get down!" Flippy yelled. "Oh that's easy take one claw out and it below the other one" Nutty laughed. "Uh, okay" Flippy got down from the branch and pulled one claw out. "Ahhhhhhh!" Flippy fell in a shrub bush with white flowers in it "Nutty you dumb bastard!" Flippy said while quickly recovering.

"Oops!" Nutty giggled. Flippy pulled himself from the shrub. "Oh now you're get it!" Flippy cracked his knuckles and stepped closer towards Nutty but then stopped. "Why the hell am I so itchy!" Flippy scratched his arms and legs then looked in his shirt and pants. "You dumb dick! You made me get a rash!" Flippy yelled. "You're helpin' me get some aloe leaves, and you better hope to God I find them or else were gonna be one less squirrel around here!" Flippy growled

--

Petunia was walking and chuckling nervously, the fact that the very same person who kills her gruesomely was right next to her. "Hey look!" She pointed to the tree with peaches growing on the very top. Petunia was about to climb the tree when she saw it was wet and dirty. "Dirrrrt!" Petunia yelled as she ran away. "God what a pussy!" Evil said to himself "Hey I can hear you!" Petunia yelled. "You were supposed to bitch!" he yelled back

He walked up to Petunia and held the knife to her throat. "I don't do manual labor but you do and you will, no climb!" Petunia sighed and walked towards to the smelly tree. She put her hand s on the tree bark_. Get a grip Petunia it's just dirt, it's just dirt, it won't kill me. _ Petunia started to climb the tree like a rope. She looked down. "Holy shit!" Petunia grabbed a branch and pulled her self on. She looked at one of the branch.

"What kind of tree is this? Why does the fruits grow on the top?" Petunia grabbed the upper branch. " Oh my god!... It's not water!" Petunia started to hyperventilate but then grabbed another branch and a climbed up to another branch. "Fruits!" Petunia snapped three branches and then dropped them. She smelt her had. "It's not water, and this isn't dirt. Petunia started to take deep breaths. Petunia fell back.

"You know I could just let her die to teach her lesson" Evil said to himself "Nah I should just catch her" Petunia fell his arms but felt a crushing feeling in her legs. "Ahhh! My legs they feel like they're broken!" She wailed. "Quit your crying it's bad enough I'm stuck with you!"

--

Lifty came back to see Shifty and Disco bear still fighting. "Should I do something or just watch for my entertainment? Nah I should just break it up for the sake of leaving" Lifty said to himself. "Hey bastards knock it off!" Lifty pulled Shifty off of Disco bear. "I found food already let's leave. The less time we spend here the better" "I'm gonna find Petunia, don't wait up on me!" Shifty walked in the other direction.

"I hope he doesn't get lost" Lifty said. "I hope he gets eaten by some wild jungle animal." Disco patted down his afro Lifty glared at him.

--

Flippy was pulling up all the leaves. "Ahhhh! I can't find it, you're dead squirrel!" Flippy pulled out his bowie knife and walked slowly towards Nutty. "W-wait! What about this?" Nutty held up a slim looking leaf. Flippy grabbed the leaf and tore it half, a green oozing liquid came out of it. "Your damned lucky squirrel" Flippy rubbed the liquid on his arm. "Holy shit!" "What's wrong Flippy?" Nutty asked "This shit burns!"

Flippy threw the leaf away and got up. "I hope this works"

--

"Come on Flaky just a few more feet!" Cuddles yelled from the ground. "I-I can't do it!" Flaky cried. "Yes you can Flaky, keep going!" Cuddles yelled Flaky went up one more foot. "I did it I did it!" Flaky yelled in excitement. "Good all you have to do is grab the coconuts and drop them, but don't drop them on me, or fall!" Flaky let go of the left quill and reached for the coconuts, she got a grip on the bunch and pulled down.

Unfortunately, the right quill snapped and Flaky fell along with the coconuts. "Ahhhhh!" Flaky saw her entire life flashing before her eyes she squeezed her eyes shut. "Am I dead?" Flaky asked. "No your not, open your eyes. Flaky opened her eyes, she saw Cuddles looking like an angel holding her up. Flaky's cheeks burned bright red. Flippy was and Nutty were going through the bushes. "Psst, hey Flippy! Look who I found!" Nutty whispered

Flippy pushed Nutty out of the way. "Who is it?" Flippy moved on leaf aside. "Oh my god! It's true…why the hell is he hugging her!" Flippy whispered angrily to himself. "Come on Nutty, I'll deal with her later" Nutty turned around. His giant tail made some of the leaves rustle. "Hey who's there!" Cuddles looked around. "I-it's probably an animal, or a big none! Come on let's get out of here!" Flaky scooped up the coconuts and ran. "Hey Flaky wait up!" Cuddles ran after her.

--

Shifty was walking through the trails. _Wait a minute, dirt trails, on a deserted island? For some reason I think were not here alone. _ Shifty walked along the trail. "God damn it! It feels like I've been walking for years! Oh well might as well find something to eat" Shifty pulled a berry off a shrub and ate it. "Ew! What the hell is this!" Shifty spat out the berry and some blood. "Oh my god! What kind of place is this!" Shifty looked around to find any water.

He ran to a clear looking pond. Shifty took a hand full of water and gurgled it around in his mouth. Shifty spat it out, some of the back wash dropped back into the pond turning part of the water even more red. "Shit!" Shifty felt his tongue swell up. "Wha-what the hell" Shifty yelled. He heard some one coming through the bushes. "H-hey help me!" Shifty tried to say. "Now why would I help you? You and your bastard brother robbed my house last Christmas" Evil hissed.

"Hey why are you carrying my girlfriend?" Shifty said in a muffled voice. "Why am I marrying your girlfriend?" Evil asked (obviously trying to mess with Shifty.) "I said why the hell are you carrying Petunia!" Shifty yelled. "Oh why am I carrying her? She fell off a tree and broke her legs, originally I wanted to nothing but she's a girl so I guess I could show sympathy" Shifty raised an eyebrow.

(Time skip 30 minutes)

The groups met back at the camp site looking tired, sweaty, and pissed off. . "Oh ha, ha you guys get to stay here and soak up the sun while we bust our asses finding food for you!" Cuddles yelled. "Calm down Cuddles Flippy said I should stay with Toothy so I can have some company, lighten up Cuddles!" Giggles snapped.

Every one put their stuff down. "Okay, Lifty, Shifty, and Disco bear what did you guys find?" Flippy asked. "We, uh sorry, I found oranges, berries and plums" Shifty glared at Lifty. "Okay Cuddles and Flaky what did you guys find?"

"We found a whole pile of coconuts! And the best part is, I climbed the tree! Something I'll never do!" Flaky said excited. "Yeah, Petunia and Demon what did you find?" "I-" Evil glared at her. "I meant _we_ found a lot of peaches" Petunia giggled nervously. "What happened to your legs?" Flippy asked. "I fell and then they felt fractured" "it doesn't look broken, in fact the bone is just snapped out of place." "Snapped out of place?" Petunia asked.

"All I have to do is snap it back into place!" Flippy said cheerfully. "Snap it back in place? Oh no I don't it's a good id- Ahhhhhh!" Flippy already snapped the bone back in its place. "What the hell I said I wasn't readyyyyyyy!" Flippy snapped the second leg back in its place. "Flippy you bastard! I said I wasn't ready!" Petunia tried to move her leg. "H-hey! It's fixed thank you Flippy!"

Flippy got up. "Alright let's some breakfast!" Flippy said excitingly. "Breakfast? It's like 2:00" Toothy said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I find two things wrong with that sentence. Number one there is no way in hell it's 2:00 already, and number two how would you know? What do you some device or something?" Lifty said. Every started to mumble in agreement. "yeah how do you know what time it is?" Flippy said coldly.

"W-well ya see I put a stick in the sand and then the sun shines, it will also cast a shadow of what time it is depending on where the sun is an-" "Like we fucking care! Can we eat!" Evil yelled out. "Fine!" Everyone ravaged the food. Flippy walked up to Toothy "I'm not taking my eyes off of you, got it buck teeth!" Flippy turned back to see all the food gone. "Oh you fat bastards! You don't even considering leaving food for me!" Flippy said angrily. "Here Flippy have some of mine" Flippy turned around to see Giggles offering him a plum. "Thanks." Flippy sat down next to her

ELSEWHERE

"Hey we still have that deal right" Cuddles whispered while looking around to see if anybody was watching. "Of course we do" Toothy whispered back. "Good, and one more thing, why the hell did you say what time it is? Are you fucking stupid? You could have blown our cover and then all the others might get pissed and then kill us!" Cuddles snapped. "Alright, alright, I have the best way to get off this hell hole." Toothy said

LOL! THIS WAS LIKE THE MOST CRAZIEST, WIERDEST, AND FUNNIEST CHAPTERS! THNX FOR THE COMMENTS PLEASE COMMENT THIS CHAPTER OR THE WHOLE STORY.


	6. Look What I found

Ok Here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 6- Look what I found**

Toothy and Cuddles got up from their hiding place. " Petunia what are you doing here?" Toothy said nervously. "Uh, I was just leaving!" Petunia said while backing away slowly. Cuddles pushed Toothy aside and tackled Petunia before she could run away. Petunia was about to scream until Toothy put his hand over Petunia's mouth which made her squirm uncontrollably at the fact that Toothy's hand was dirty. Cuddles began to speak. "Listen here skunk, I know you heard something, and I want to know now!" Toothy glared at Cuddles then looked at Petunia. "What did you hear?" Toothy asked calmly. Petunia gave a blank stare as her response. "Not talking huh?" Cuddles pulled out a sharp shard of metal that he found on the plane. "Well if your not gonna talk we're gonna make you talk!" Cuddles pressed the shard of metal close to Petunia's neck. Petunia started to say muffled words. "Let her speak dumb ass!" Cuddles snapped. Toothy let go of Petunia's mouth.

"You cunts! How can you even think about leaving us! We all take care of each other and yo-" Toothy put his hand back on Petunia's mouth. "Cuddles she's obviously gonna tell!" Toothy whispered. "Let me handle this!" Cuddles moved Toothy's hand from Petunia's mouth. "Take it easy, and don't even think about telling anybody about this or we'll mangle up your body and then we'll say that you got eaten!" Petunia sighed. "Fine. I won't tell." Cuddles smiled slightly. "Good! And uh, make sure that certain raccoons don't hear about this or else we're gonna be one less skunk on this island!"

Cuddles got off of Petunia and walked back to camp. Petunia followed slowly behind Cuddles. _'Oh my God! What was I thinking?! I can't keep a secret! Especially one like that from everybody! But who can I trust when people here are like complete strangers to each other, except for Giggles. But Giggles is Cuddles' girlfriend so she'll bitch all about it to Cuddles, then he's gonna kill me! I have to find somebody who I can tell and then protect me! Shifty! He's my boyfriend after all! But then again I've seen him fight before, not the best.'_

Petunia, Cuddles and Toothy were back at camp. "Where were you guys?" Flippy said getting up. "They were having a three some!" Nutty yelled hyperactively. "Shut up you bastard!" Petunia yelled. "It's my mouth and I can do whatever I want!" Nutty snapped back. "Ugh! You're so immature, that's why I broke up with you!" Petunia stormed off mumbling curses to herself. "You guys still did not answer my question, where did you go?" Flippy said getting frustrated.

"Why do you wanna know so badly? I don't question what you do with Giggles when I find her in your arms, now do I?" Cuddles snarled. "Uh, we took a bathroom break!" Toothy said nervously. "Really? All together? Two guys and one girl? Wow you need to come up with much better excuses." Flippy walked back to his tent. '_Damn it! Why am I so bad lying? A few more slip ups and Flippy will probably have my head!' _Toothy thought, nervously.

"God! I'm still hungry! In fact I'm so hungry that I can eat somebody!" Shifty said groaning. Lifty took two steps back and looked elsewhere. "Hey Shifty," "Yeah," "where's Petunia?" Lifty said nervously. "Oh she's washing herself off." Shifty said nonchalantly. "Really? Cuz that doesn't look like it." Lifty pointed to Petunia, who had her head in the water and her arms drifting lifelessly.

"Oh my fucking God, Petunia!" Shifty ran to the ocean but in the process pushed everything and everyone over. Shifty ran into the water until it became neck-deep. " Petunia!" Shifty yelled. He pulled the back of Petunia's head up. Petunia screamed and pulled Shifty's hand from the back of her head. "What was that for?! I'm still alive you know!" She snapped. "Look, I know that things on this island are depressing but it doesn't mean you have to kill yourself!" Shifty said. "Me, commit suicide? Shifty, I was looking for my necklace. It fell off while I was washing my fur!"

Shifty dived down to look for the necklace but it wasn't there. He sifted through the sand but it still wasn't there. A minute passed, Petunia looked down and saw that there were less bubbles coming up by each second that passed. "Shifty!" Petunia pulled Shifty up and headed back to shore. Petunia laid Shifty on his back "Shifty! No!" Petunia sobbed and pounded her fists on his stomach. Everyone gathered around the body. Flippy took off his beret and bowed his head. Shifty started to cough up water. Flaky nudged Flippy "Hey put your hat back on!"

Shifty coughed up some water "P-Petunia come closer. Petunia came closer." "What is it Shifty?" " I-I found your necklace." Everybody groaned and walked away except for Nutty, Cuddles and Toothy. "Oh Shifty! You'll die just so I can have my most valuable prized possession! Aw your so sweet!" Petunia hugged Shifty and put on her necklace. Nutty glared at Shifty and mimicked Petunia's voice. "Man what's Nutty's problem?" Toothy said. "Oh he's just suffering from candy withdrawal, it has the side effects of being extremely pissy, having mood swings, being aggressive, drowsiness, and being pessimistic. He's suffering from mood swings right now." Cuddles responded.

Flippy was walking back to his tent, '_Why hasn't Evil tried any thing yet? He's probably planning something big... But god damn it! If he's gonna try something then he should just try it already and get it over with! I am sick and tired of worrying and watching my back 24/7! _' Flippy thought about it, but instead he turned around and walked into the forest. Flippy found his usual tree and slumped down. It was the only place where he can escape with out somebody asking him, 'Is this poisonous?' or, 'Can I eat this?'

Flippy took off his beret and put it on his face and started to sleep. After five minutes of sleep, he heard carving noises. '_What the hell is that noise?' _Flippy pulled his beret off his face. "Who the hell is there!" Evil turned around. And walked towards Flippy. "I am!" he hissed. "Why are you here?" Flippy asked. "Well, I might as well tell you. Anyway, you see just because we have our own separate bodies it doesn't mean that I can't hear your thoughts. And I heard you say that what am I planning and if were to planning something then I should just carry out my plan. Well, what plan could I possibly be planning? I already carried out my plan! Look what's already happened!" Evil walked away into the shadows.

_'What the hell does that supposed to mean?!'_ Flippy got up and walked back over to the camp. While he was walking he heard creaking. "Who ever is here just knock it off! You can't scare me!" Flippy stopped underneath a tree branch and looked around. More creaking was heard. "Ok who's there!" A branch fell next to Flippy '_What the hell?' _A second later Flippy fell down on his stomach. "God damn it! Who ever the hell this is get off of me!" The person got off, and Flippy stood up. "Who are you?" Flippy asked.

"My name is Caramel." She said. "Caramel huh? Wait a minute, how did you get here?" Flippy asked. "I was on that plane that went down about two weeks ago. I was the first one out, I saw all of your bodies and thought you guys were dead. I left the shore and came here. You can even see the tree house I built from here!" Caramel looked up and pointed to the tree house, it also had a small hammock on the other branches. "How did yo-" Caramel cut Flippy off "I'm a survival expert!"

"Okay, well why don't you come and meet some of the survivors!" Flippy said excitingly.

(Time-Skip 1 hour)

"Hi guys! Meet our newest survivor, Caramel!" Said Flippy. Caramel gasped and ran to Lifty and Shifty. "Lifty! Shifty! Oh my god I haven't seen you guys in like two years!" Caramel hugged the two raccoon brothers tightly. Caramel let go and went to go greet every body else. "Hey it's Petunia!" Caramel hugged Petunia and let go. "Um do I know you?" Petunia said in a snotty way. "Yeah! Shifty tells me alot about you! He does a mean imitation of you by the way! Ahhh! Dirt! Ha, ha!" Caramel laughed.

Caramel moved over to Giggles. "Who are you?" She moved over to Cuddles. "Hey I think I know you! Your that yellow dude who has the peachy laugh and does those stupid dangerous stunts!" Caramel moved to Toothy. " Hey Toothy! The last time I saw you was when... Wait a minute I never saw you I heard your name before!" "Hey how would you know what I look like?" Toothy asked. "Well I heard that there's a guy named Toothy and he has some big ass teeth so I figured." Caramel said.

Caramel moved over to Disco bear. "I'm not gonna even bother hugging you" Caramel moved to Flaky. "Hey Flakes, still scared of this?" Caramel started to imitate a baby chick which made Flaky jump in fear. " Relax! I'm just playing with you! Now who else didn't I greet yet? Oh yeah Nutty!" Caramel skipped happily over to Nutty.

"Hi Nutty!" "Do I know you from somewhere?" "Of course ya do Nutty! Don't you remember the raccoon that ripped the lollipops off you and then gave you back the sticks?" Nutty gave Caramel a blank stare. "Ah you're no fun after all! Now I know I'm missing somebody, oh yeah Evil Flippy!" Caramel ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

Every one gasped. "You know that homicidal maniac like that enough to hug him?" Disco bear said in disbelief. "Hey he's not a homicidal maniac! Besides, he was like the bad ass father I never had!" Caramel snapped. "What did you do to be so close to be so close to him?" Giggles asked. "Oh the cops were after him so I told them the wrong way Evil was going, after that day I never saw those cops again." Every body laughed except for Petunia. "Wow, and idiot with her idiots, how charming!" Giggles stopped laughing. "You know Petunia, jealousy has it's own side effects."

I'd like to thank Kitten630 for her OC Caramel. Please review. Oh yeah I almost forgot, I need nine OC's for the next few chapters, all I need is their personality, age, appearance, and species. Oh and I don't need to know what they wear, they'll be in torn clothing. _Can't tell you why it'll ruin the story!_


	7. Miscellaneous Adventures

Well here's another chapter enjoy! Oh and now that I have all the kind OC's I'm gonna need the mean leaders-type of OC's and one killer.

**Chapter 7- Miscellaneous Adventures**  
________________________________________________________________________

It was now day, the warm sun shone brightly on Petunia's face causing her to wake up. Petunia yawned and stretched.

She looked around to see that she was still outside while everyone was in their tents.

_What the hell? Why didn't anybody carry me to my tent, I'm not that heavy, oh well that explains the wind chills in all the wrong places. _

Petunia got up and looked at the campsite. "Gosh, these people are pigs!"

Petunia went to Shifty's tent and pulled the zipper down a few inches quietly.

_Oh my God! What a jerk! He let's the new girl sleep in his tent where I'm supposed to sleep! Ugh! What a boyfriend, he let's the new girl sleep in a nice cozy tent while I freeze my ass off in wind chills up my skirt! _

Petunia returned her attention to the mess that was left after yesterdays dinner.

_Well I guess I should clean up this me- _

"What the hell did I just step on?" Petunia lifted up her left leg and looked at it. She started to hyperventalate.

_Calm down it's just dirt, it's just dirt! It's jus- _

Petunia finally lost it and ran towards the ocean yelling like an asshole. Petunia scrubbed her feet as hard as she could trying to get the sticky dirty substance off her feet.

After a few minutes of scrubbing, Petunia walked back to the campsite, and looked at it. The site of last nights dinner and ashes disgusted her.

"God this place needs to be cleaned now!" Petunia said to herself.

_Don't they know how many germs and parasites this mess can harbor?_

Petunia picked up two rocks and clapped them together, making an unpleasant noise.

"Wake up!" Petunia yelled.

At first nobody was waking up, but then Evil poked his head out of his tent.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up! I still want to sleep!"

Evil grabbed a rock and threw it at Petunia's head. Everybody else came out their tents.

"What happened to Petunia?" Flippy said.

Caramel stepped forward and looked at Petunia's body, "It looks like somebody threw a rock at her head and then she fell backwards."

Nutty stepped forward and looked at the body and pointed a finger at it, "Ha!"

Everyone except for Caramel and Nutty. "Hey Nutty,"

"Y-yeah?"

"Here, take this old cloth and soak it in the ocean."

Nutty grabbed the cloth from Caramel's hand and jackhammered off to the shore.

Caramel shook Petunia's body violently hoping to wake Petunia.

"H-here it is!" Nutty said hyperactively.

Caramel tom the overly soaked cloth and wrung it out in Petunia's face, still nothing.

_Damn, whoever threw the rock must have been really strong. I hope she's alive...right? Maybe this could wake her up. _

Caramel took up the dirty sand and sprinkled some on Petunia's face. Petunia's nose twiched a little.

Her eyes opened slowly and wide. "Dirrrrrrt!"

Petunia quickly got up and wiped the dirt off her face. "Bitch! Why would you put dirt on my face! Oh and nobody needs your help!"

Petunia ran off to the shores to wash her face.

Shifty walked beside Caramel "Don't be mad at her, she's afraid of germs because of her OCD."

"Mad? I'm not the kind of person that holds grudges against people, besides It was the only way you can wake her up!" Caramel said cheerfully.

Petunia walked back on the hot sand and wiped the water off her face.

"Man, she was only trying to help you know."

Petunia turned around to see who dare say that to her.

"Cuddles? You think I'm jealous?" Petunia said.

"I don't think, I know, besides you told me!" Cuddles said.

"I never told you! And I'm not jealous!" Petunia snapped.

"Really? Cause you sure are acting like it!" Cuddles laughed and walked away.

_I'm not jealous!_

Petunia slowly crept up behind a tree to see what Shifty and Caramel were up to.

"What are you doing?" Petunia jumped around to see Giggles with a smug smile on her face.

"Oh now I see, your jealous of Caramel so you want to see what she does with Shifty right?" Giggles said.

"No I'm not! And I wasn't spying on them!" Petunua said defensively.

"Right, so can you give me a reason why you're mean to Caramel and why you just happen to be in the same place as Caramel and Shifty are right now?" Giggles said.

Petunia got up and walked away mumbling curses to herself, Giggles followed shortly behind Petunia.

Meanwhile Nutty was up in a nearby tree watching and hearing the whole conversation.

_She's jealous of Caramel spending time with Shifty? Oh this will be fun to torture her eyes with, this may even be better than candy! _

Nutty was about to climb out of the tree, he put one foot in one branch and the other on a semi skinny branch. As Nutty was about to take a another step down, he heard creeking.

_Ah fuck!_

Before Nutty could even move, the branch collapsed under the weight of Nutty sending him crashing on the ground arms first. Nutty slowly got up but winced in pain.

He laid back down and looked at his arm, "Shit! I-it's bleeding!"

Nutty inspected the rest of his body for any injuries or blood stains.

"Great, not only is my arm fucked up, so is my ankle! And now the nosy green bear is gonna cross examine me like i'm a terorrist or some kind of criminal!"

Nutty weakly pulled himself up with a nearby branch and weakly stood up.

Nutty weakly started to walk towards the camp.

_God it feels like my ankle is on fire! _

Nutty limped over to the camp base.

_Well at least no body is here. _

Nutty snuck over to his tent. Nutty pulled up all the sheets and dug up his secret sand hole, and there it was his secret first aid kit that he got from the wreckage.

Nutty took out the rubbing alcohol and opened the bottle, "Aw man, this is gonna hurt like hell!"

Nutty looked at the bottle and read the label, "Non burning formula, I guess it won't burn then!"

Nutty let go of his bleeding arm again, "I wonder what blood tastes like." Nutty licked some of the blood that spilled on his hand.

"Wow! It tastes like sugar!" Nutty licked all the blood off his hand.

As soon as his hand was cleaned off with saliva he proceeded to suck the blood from his arm.

_What am I doing? I could die from blood loss! _

Nutty took up the rubbing alcohol and poured a quarter of the bottle on his arm. "Wow this doesn't burn at al- Ahhhhhh! Shit! Ah! Ah! Ah! Those lying bastards at Rite Aid!"

Nutty grabbed the bandages and wrapped it around his arm quickly. "Damn bastards at Rite Aid, who the hell lies about rubbing alcohol. Nutty looked at his bloody ankle and winced slightly.

_There's no way in hell I'm putting this crap on my leg! But then again it'll get infected! _

Nutty put a piece of old cloth in his mouth and bit down.

Nutty closed his eyes and poured the alcohol on his ankle. "Why isn't it burning? Ahhhh! Who makes this crap anyway!"

Nutty wrapped the bandages around his ankle and tried to stand up but he fell down.

_Shit! _

Nutty quickly sat up to the sound of approaching foot steps.

"Hey Nutty! You okay?" Cuddles said.

"Uh, Im fine! D-don't come in here I'm doing some thing!" Nutty said nervously.

Cuddles turned away.

"H- hey whatever you say man." Cuddles chuckled slightly.

_Probably playing with himself for all I know!_

**Elsewhere**

Cuddles walked off to his usual meeting area in the forest. After 35 minutes of aimlessly wandering around the forest Cuddles finally found Toothy working on the escape boat.

"There you are!" Toothy said.

"There you are? I've been walking around a hot stank ass forest getting bitten by all the bugs and you say there you are!" Cuddles yelled.

"Sorry, but don't yell you never know some body is sneaking around!" Toothy whispered.

"Now help me with the sticks!"

Cuddles took up the heavier sticks and handed it to Toothy.

"Hey how'd you shave the bark off these things?" Cuddles asked looking one of the sticks.

"Oh thats simple, I'm a beaver it's in my nature. Also I have these huge buck teeth so I might as well put them to good use." Toothy said.

"Hey Toothy!" Cuddles whispered.

"What?" Toothy snapped.

"I think I heard something! It sounds like somebody is creeping around!" Cuddles whispered back nervously.

"Ugh! Fine let's scope out the area!" Toothy snapped back.

Cuddles took up one of the sticks and readied it in his hands.

"Cuddles?" Toothy said nervously.

"Yeah?" Cuddles replied.

"Something tells me that we weren't the first to come or die on this island!" Toothy said nervously.

"Why?" Cuddles said nonchalantly.

"T-t-that!" Toothy pointed to a bloody body of a blue bear with fresh blood still on her.

"Holy shit! A dead body, awsome!" Cuddles said excitingly.

"Cuddles! Don't you get that there's probably insane people on this island? And all you say is awsome?!" Toothy yelled.

"Please, how would you know that could've been Evil Flippy who killed Petunia?" Cuddles said.

"Hmm...I have 5 logical reasons why you are wrong, number one that is a bear, Petunia is a skunk. Nu-"

Cuddles cut in. "Evil Flippy could've probably ripped her tail off right?"

"Shut up! As i was saying, Petunia has a white patern on her fore head. This bear does not. The bear is wearing a white shirt and a red skirt. Petunia wears a green shirt and a blue skirt. Petunia hates the dense dirty wet parts of the jungle. Why would she stray out here? And finally the bear has black hair and Petunia doesn't!" Toothy said with a bit of frustration in his voice.

"Oh, so should we warn the others?" Cuddles asked.

"No! If we do, the others are gonna look into it and then they might discover our boat. And even if we do hide it we'll have no time to work on it because those ass holes are gonna snoop around this whole place!" Toothy said nervously.

--

**(Time Skip 4 hours)**

"Awwww, what's for dinner?" Disco Bear groaned.

"Listen fat ass! You're gonna be dinner if you don't shut the fuck up!" Evil Flippy hissed as he held he held the bowie knife against Disco Bear's neck.

Giggles clenched her stomach. "Where's Cuddles with our fish I'm starving!"

Cuddles and Toothy came out of the forest. "Wha- where were you all this time?" Flaky said.

_Crap! I didn't go fishing! Oh well might as well lie and put on the sad bunny face_

Cuddles sighed heavily and tried to talk in a hopeless voice. "Guys, I'm sorry to say this but I checked the ocean and there's no fish biting...anywhere. So I guess we'll have to starve tonight."

The smiles of all of the survivors , except for Evil Flippy, turned into frowns.

"Wait! What about the forest?" Flaky asked.

_Shit! I never thought about that!_

"Um...the forest is barren and all the fruits are rotten so you know..." Cuddles said nervously.

_Wow they seem to be buying it a hell of alot more than I am!_

"Awww! No food? What the hell am I supposed to eat?" Disco bear said getting pissed off.

"Hey! I'm so fucking tired of hearing you groan about food! Live off your fatty reserve, God it looks like you're smuggling a mini van in your stomach!" Lifty yelled.

"Wow, I never thought Lifty would ever say that." Flippy said.

Petunia lifted up her head and spoke up, "Hey guys, in case we die tomorrow can everyone get in a circle?"

Every body looked at each other and got in a circle.

"Ok now hold each other's hands" Petunia said.

"Ew! There's no way in hell I'm holding Disco bears hand!" Lifty yelled.

"Damn it hold his hand!" Petunia yelled.

Lifty hesitated to take Disco Bear's hand.

_God, pervert hands! _

"Ok before we perish on this island due to starvation or someone killing us I just wanted to say Giggles, remember the time someone spread the rumor about you having a sex toy, well that was me, I spread the rumor. Lifty I always thought you were an immature bastard. Cuddles, I always thought you were way too peachy. Flaky, I'm sorry about calling you a boy. Nutty, I'm speechless about you. Shifty I'll always love you. Disco bear even though you're a fat perverted bastard I still consider you a back up friend."

"Huh? Oh yeah sure whatever" Disco bear said with his back turned towards his tent.

"Thank yo- Wait a minute! Are yo- Are you eating?!" Petunia yelled.

"You fat fuckwad! What are you eating?!" Evil Flippy yelled.

In a second everybody dog piled Disco bear.

"Give us the food!" Cuddles pulled Disco bear's afro back and pulled the bunch of banannas from Disco bear's hands and put it in front of the group.

Within a few seconds only three banannas were left.

Flippy pulled the last three. "Oh real fucking funny! All you fat bastards couldn't even leave five for me! Thats just wrong."

_______________________________________________________________________

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!


	8. Miscellaneous Adventures Pt 2

Well here's another chapter, sorry for the wait I was getting lazy but no worries I'm still here! And it will NOT happen again (I hope.)

Miscellaneous Adventures pt 2

It was starting to get dark. Soon everyone was starting to go inside their tents. "Hey! Put that fire out, we don't want a wild fire to start." Flippy scolded. Cuddles got a makeshift bucket filled with sea water and threw it on the fire. Now everybody was in their tents...except for Petunia who was pacing around her tent thinking deviously. _That Caramel bitch has gotta go! I mean what is she trying to do, make me look bad or something? Oh don't you worry Caramel, your misery will come to an en- wait a minute! Am I thinking about killing somebody? That's completely brainsick! I can never do that_!

Petunia shook the thought from her head and walked towards Shifty's tent. Well at _least I can look forward to a nice sleep with my boy- What the hell_! Petunia opened the tent to see a sleeping Caramel and a half awake Shifty. "Shifty! What's she doing here?" She whisper-yelled. Shifty covered Petunia's mouth. "Quiet! I have to let her sleep here! She has nowhere to sleep besides here, what do you want to do? Throw her out in the cold?" Shifty whisper-snapped. "Sure you can! I'm your girlfriend!" Petunia said a little bit louder.

"Yeah but, she's like the little sister I'd rather exchange Lifty for! Shifty replied. "But Shifty! She's ruining us! I can't even have alone time with you! This is the last night I'm doing this....but a better question would be where the hell do I sleep!" At that response, Caramel's ear twitched slightly. Shifty scratched the fur under his fedora and thought about it for a few seconds. "Um, what about Giggles? I mean she is your friend right?" he replied.

"But she sleeps with Cuddles!" Petunia complained. "Oh, well what about my brother Lifty? He sleeps alone." Shifty said. "No! We don't get along! And he roles over in his sleep a lot. No thanks." She whisper-snapped. Shifty scratched the back of his neck looking for a response. "Um Toothy?" Petunias eyes widened. "No way he's weird!" Shifty sighed and laid back down. "Well the only person here who has a single tent is Evil Flippy and Disco bear....try not to get yourself killed...or raped. Shifty soon dosed off.

Petunia crawled out of the tent and zipped it back up. _I'm not sleeping with that demented bear! And that's for sure_! Petunia silently walked over to Giggles' tent._ I_ _hope they don't mind another person._ She zippered down the tent and peered her head inside. "Hey!" Giggles immediately lifted her head up from Cuddles' midsection and quickly covered her body and Cuddles' as well. "Uh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you guys were....uh I'll be leaving now" Petunia's voice trailed off. She crawled out and zippered up back the tent.

_Wow that was weird! I didn't even know she was giving Cuddles head! And I'm definitely sleeping with Disco bear...he's a disgusting pervert! I guess I'll have to suck it up and ask Evil Flippy! Well I guess he isn't that evil because he's starting to get nicer._ Petunia snuck to the end of the campsite to a large green tent. _Figures._ Petunia zippered down tent slightly and looked inside. "That's weird, he's not here." she said to herself.

Petunia suddenly felt chills running from her neck down to her lower spine. Something told her to turn around so by instinct she did. Petunia quickly jumped around to see Evil Flippy with a bloody Bowie knife in his right hand. (Holy shit!) Petunia backed up slowly which only resulted in the crazed war vet coming closer. "P-please! Don't kill me!" Petunia begged. She backed up until she felt the tent against her back.

"Oh don't worry I won't...for now. Now what the hell are you doing here!" Evil demanded. "Uh...um I just wanted to know if...well, if I could s-sleep with you?" She stuttered timorously. Evil Flippy cocked his head to the right and chuckled. "You...wanna get laid?" he said. "Uh no! Not that kind of sleep! I meant sleep in your tent! Petunia said nervously. Soon, a sly grin crept upon Evil Flippy's face, scaring Petunia deeply. "Sure. Just don't do whatever girls like you do to a guy when he sleeps."

Petunia raised an eye brow. _What is he trying to say? That I'm a whore or something?_ Petunia grinned nervously and showed herself in. Surprisingly, the tent was rather clean and had the smell of some fragrance. Petunia crawled to the back of the tent and sat there staring at Evil Flippy. "So..." Petunia began. "Where's the blood coming from?" she asked. Evil pulled up his left sleeve and showed his bloody arm. Petunia shivered with fear, the very sight of blood almost made her throw up. Petunia breathed in and out deeply and calmed down.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked. Evil licked the blood dripping from his wrist before he answered. "What does it look like? I cut my arms! You know how hard it is not to kill anyone!...it's really hard! So in order to quench my never ending for thirst, I guess this is my only option." He said. Petunia felt some compassion taking over her thoughts. _Should I help him? Well maybe I should...after all he seems to be stable...I think_

Petunia hesitated to crawl next to Evil. "Um, mind if I clean your arm?" She said nervously. Evil Flippy gave her a puzzled look. "Why are you so nice?" He rudely said. Petunia paused for a few seconds. _Wait a minute...why am I so nice?_ "Well when you get to know someone for a month I guess they're not as bad as I think or people say." The skunk said softly. Evil Flippy moved away a few inches. "Okay now you sound like a slut." He said. Petunia's mouth widened. As much as she wanted to say something, she didn't want to, fearing that she'd be killed. _What?! No I don't!_

Petunia took up one of the extra cloths and began to wipe Evil Flippy's arm, he gasped. "What? I didn't even start cleaning!" Petunia turned around to the direction where Evil was looking in. "Oh my god! You have foo-" Evil immediately tackled her and held the Bowie knife against her neck. "You tell anybody, you say one word, you ever speak of this, and I will actually kill you." He said coldly. "Do you understand?" Petunia nodded fearfully. Evil released her of his hold and sat up. Petunia looked over at the stash of food and clenched her grumbling stomach.

"Uh....can I have one? I mean after all you do have a lot of food...not that I'm saying your fat! Just you know...." Petunia said nervously. Evil shrugged his shoulders and started to wipe the blood off his arms. Petunia took one of the bananas and kept her distance from the homicidal war vet. "So...." Petunia began. "Got any...crushes?" she asked.

"You know what? I think you ask way too many questions! But I will tell you...And I swear to God! You tell anybody and I will kill you, don't think I'm a nice person, one kill doesn't matter!" He yelled. Petunia shifted uncomfortably. "My crush is my host's girlfriend." Evil Flippy finally said. _Whoa! Flaky? And I thought he was evil! _"Um...Goodnight?" Petunia said before going to sleep.

(Time-Skip- 7 hours)

The hot morning sun shone its rays through Nutty's tent, causing him to shift uncomfortably. "Ahhhhhh!" Nutty jumped up and felt the side of his rib cage and started scratching, but the more he did was the more it began to sting. "Ahhh! What the hell is this?!" He yelled as he looked at his rib cage area and saw a ring cluster form of bites. "What kind of place is this!" Nutty yelled. He quickly got out of his tent and ran to the tent where Caramel was sleeping.

Once he was there, he briskly pulled the zipper down and grabbed Caramel's hand and dragged her out of the tent. "Ow!" Carmel got up off the hot sand. "Nutty what's wrong?" She asked sympathetically. "Look!" Nutty lifted up the side of his shirt and showed Caramel his bites. "Whoa! Nutty when did this happen!" Caramel yelled frantically. "Um, it happened like five minutes ago, why? Is something wrong!" Nutty said in a panic.

"Yeah!" These are sand fly bites, but some of them carry diseases, like leishmaniasis Caramel said. Nutty started to hyperventilate. _Holy shit! I might have a disease?_ "Well! Is there a cure!" Nutty yelled frantically. "Uh, maybe we could find witch hazel but I don't think we coul-" "God damnit woman! is there a cure!" Nutty interrupted. Caramel stood up. "Okay, okay! I think we could find one but it's in the dense parts of the jungle. Why don't you take Cuddles with you? I think we could use the extra help."

Nutty ran to Cuddles' tent and dragged him out by his fluffy yellow ears. After a few feet of dragging, Cuddles felt the hot sand burn on his stomach and the sand going in his mouth. The bunny started to cough up the sand and pulled from Nutty's grip. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" Cuddles snapped. Nutty lifted right side of his shirt and showed Cuddles his bite marks. "Gross! But that hasn't explain why the hell you dragged me out here!" He yelled.

"No dick wad! I wanted you come with me so I can find a cure!" Nutty snapped. "Hmmm...thing about that, I don't want to!" Cuddles walked back to his tent. _Shit! How do I get him to come with me_! Nutty thought. "Oh I don't know Cuddles, we're probably gonna do a lot of dangerous things, and maybe after that we could go divin-" Cuddles was back in an instant. "I heard dangerous, let's go!"

--  
Giggles yawned and rolled over and felt the area next to her. All she could feel was the imprint of Cuddles' body on the sheets. Giggles sat up. "Cuddles? Where'd you Go?" She crawled out of her tent and searched the camp base. Where could be? She thought. _I think I know who could tell me that._ Giggles went over to Toothy's purple tent and tapped on it lightly. "Toothy, wake up!" Giggles whispered. Through the translucent tent, she saw Toothy throw the old sheets off of him angrily and also heard him mumble swears under his breath.

The tent unzipped revealing a very angry Toothy. "What do you want?! It's bad enough that your the bitch of the-" "Cuddles is gone!" Giggles blurted out. Toothy sighed angrily. "Giggles, just because he's gone it doesn't mean that something bad happened to him!" Giggles sighed sadly. " I guess your right Toothy, I should back off...Even if it means his life...so Toothy, do you...oh I don't know, wanna take a walk together?" Giggles asked sweetly.

"Well...I guess I could take a walk." Toothy said, pulling his entire body out the tent. "Great! Let's go this way!" Giggles pulled Toothy by his left arm and ran towards the western coast of the island. "Uh Giggles, where are we going?" Toothy asked nervously. "A walk! Why so nervous?" Giggles Toothy looked down. "Never mind."

Cuddles swatted the mosquitoes that were trying to pitch on his face. "Tell me why the hell I'm here!" he snapped. Caramel slapped the mosquito on her cheek. "You need to ask Nutty that." _Great idea! I'll ask the half retarded squirrel!_ "Nutty, why the hell am I here!" Nutty shrugged his shoulders. "I...don't know...you said something...about being dangerous." his breaths were becoming shorter and heavier by the second. "Hey Nutty you okay?" Caramel asked. "Yeah, you sound really exhausted." Cuddles added.

"Nah, I'm just deprived of fuckin' sugar!" Cuddles rolled his eyes. "What the hell are we looking for anyway?" he said. "Witch hazel for Nutty's bug bites, but as we can see we can't find one yet and we've been walking for hours!" Caramel said exhausted. "What does witch hazel look like anyway! We've been walking for miles! How big is this island anyway?" Cuddles yelled. "Calm down Cuddles. Witch hazel is like little yellow stringy flowers with a brown middle, and normally found growing on twig-like trees. But I don't think we've seen one yet."

Nutty shifted uncomfortably. "Uh he,he guys? I kinda saw the same thing you were talking about like three miles back growing on a tree an-" Cuddles instantly jumped on Nutty and started choking him. "Why you little...you made us walk for miles...and you couldn't say anything!" Caramel pulled Cuddles off of Nutty. "Guys! Please! It's not worth fighting for! The more energy we waste the less chance we have at making it back before we drop dead. So let's just turn around and go back for it before Nutty's bites get infected."

Cuddles stood up and mumbled swears to himself. _How did I get sucked into this in the first place!_ "For your sake Nutty, I hope your right because I don't wanna die out here!"

Flaky moved Flippy's arm from her stomach and crawled out of tent. The noon sun shone down on her face._ Maybe I should stay inside?_ Flaky scratched her quills, several dandruff flakes fell off. Flaky walked towards the shore and hesitantly touched the water with her toes. _I-I've got a bad feeling about this...wait a minute! It's just water! Why should I be afraid of the water?_ Flaky put one foot in the water and then the other.

"Well there goes my fear of water." Flaky said to herself. She kept on going until the sea water reached up to her chest; _Guess this is a reasonable water level to wash my quills in. Or is it hair? _Flaky leaned back slightly and shook the dandruff off her quills. One by one the flakes fell off her quills and into the water. Not even after three seconds they quickly dissolved. Flaky took a deep breath and dunked her head into the water.

_This isn't as bad as I thought! I'm so happy to see I got over my fear of deep water! _ Flaky pulled her head up from below and exhaled. She cupped her hands and threw some water in her mouth. She swished the water around in her mouth a few times._ Wait a minute! This isn't sea water! It's…oh my God! _Flaky quickly spat the water out of her mouth She swished the water around in her mouth a few times. _Wait a minute! This isn't sea water! It's…oh my God!_ Flaky quickly spat the water out of her mouth and ran back to the shore. _Gotta find that fresh water spring quick!_

As she was running, she bumped into someone just walking out of the tropical area of the island and fell down. She opened her eyes to see Evil Flippy holding his hand out to her. _He's trying to help me? No! It could possibly be a lure to kill me._ Flaky hesitantly took his hand, just as any other person he pulled her up. _Well that's not as bad as I thought._ "Uh...thanks?" She said nervously. Flaky backed up a few steps and was about to run.

"Wait!" Evil grabbed her hand and pulled her back looking deep into her eyes. Flaky's legs were trembling in fear. _Holy crap! I feel like I'm gonna piss myself! T-those eyes are so menacing!_ Flaky quickly away and ran into the tropical areas of the forest and hid behind a coconut tree. _Wow! That was weird. Wonder what that was for._ Flaky licked the roof of her mouth. "Ew! It's that taste again!" Flaky spat the accumulating saliva out of her mouth in disgust.

"I gotta find that fresh water spring, and quick. I don't even know if this is water!" Flaky said quietly to herself.

Toothy looked around the area. _This looks familiar but I can't put my finger on i- holy shit! This is the same place Cuddles and I hid the boat!_ "Uh, Giggles, where are we going again?"  
Toothy asked nervously. "Don't worry! It's not like you know this place!" Giggles said in her usual cheerful way. "Well..." Giggles pushed pass the huge leaves that stood in her way. Toothy surveyed the surroundings. _Holy shit! I think she knows!_

Giggles went to the same place the half completed boat was hidden and pulled the leaves off. "Know anything about this!" She yelled. Beads of sweat started to drop from Toothy's face. _Wait a minute Toothy! just act dumb and play along!_ "Oh my god a boat! We could escape this god forsaken place!" Toothy yelled sarcastically. "Oh don't give me that bull shit! We're the only people here! How the hell can you do this to us!" She cried.

"Hold up! Why do you have to assume that I built it?" he asked feeling hurt. "Wha-? Because you're a beaver duh!" Giggles said with an attitude. "What's that supposed to mean? That because I'm a beaver I have to have good construction skills? That's such a stereotype you bitch!" And with that, Toothy stormed off. _I can't believe she knows! But the good thing is my acting skills paid off! But then again she has to go..._

Cuddles wiped the sweat off his forehead. "How long have we been walking?" He wined. "Well lets see...it took us like four hours to get here now we had to turn back...I'd say a seven hour total." Caramel said. Cuddles groaned and simply had to put up with it and keep walking. "Hey look!" Nutty yelled. Cuddles face instantly brightened. _Finally!_ Nutty grabbed a few colorful seeds from a shrub and popped them in his mouth. Caramel grabbed Nutty's jaw. "What did you just eat?" she asked.

Nutty nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. Caramel looked at the colorful seeds growing in the bush. She briskly picked one and looked at it. "(I) don't even know what this is! I just hope this doesn't kill you." Cuddles looked at Nutty's lazy eye. "Hey Caramel, is his lazy eye supposed to be dilated?" he asked. Caramel looked at Nutty's eye. "No, but the most I can assume is that he go-" "Wait a minute! Is it like those movies where you eat a weird fruit and then get all delusional!?" Cuddles chirped.

"Well Cuddles maybe you're right...I hope." Caramel said. "Hey look again!" Nutty yelled pointing at the tree. "What now!" Cuddles yelled. "Hey look!" Caramel jumped up on the tree and pulled a branch off. "Found it!" She yelled. Caramel jumped down from the tree. "Okay Nutty lift up your shirt." Nutty did as he was told. "T-this isn't gonna hurt is it?" he asked nervously. "Uh.....no?" Caramel whispered something into Cuddles' ears, Cuddles nodded and held Nutty down.

"W-wait! Why is he holding me down!" Nutty yelled. "Well your bites look infected so it might burn." Caramel ripped the leaf and squeezed the oil out onto the semi infected wound. "Ahhhhhh!" Nutty screamed. "Calm down you crazy squirrel! this isn't the first time we've all heard you scream!"  
Cuddles snapped. Soon there was an awkward silence between the three. "Um it stopped burning so what happens now?" Nutty asked. "I'll tell you what happens, we get the hell out of here before we drop dead of dehydration!" Cuddles snapped, letting go of Nutty's arm.

Flaky hulled out a coconut with a jagged stick. _Thank god I watched that survival show episode._ Once she hulled out the coconut, Flaky scooped up some water and drank it down quickly. But the taste was still in her mouth. _What is this?! _Flaky gulped down some more water and spat it out. _Much better!_ she scooped up some more water and put the sliced head back on. _Is this right? I'm literally hiding a vital life source from the group!...And Flippy!_ Flaky sighed and walked back to the main base. "I have a feeling that I'm gonna be digging my own grave by tomorrow.

Toothy stormed back to camp. "I can't believe that pink bitch would say that! But it's no doubt that she'll come back blabbing to the whole group. I have to something and fast." He said to himself. "What's wrong Toothy?" Toothy turned around to see Lifty eating an apple. "Where the hell did you get that from!" Toothy snapped. "This? Oh I dragged my ass into the jungle and found it. Any more questions?" Lifty snapped back. Toothy sighed. "Sorry I'm just a little pissed at Giggles for saying that only beavers can build."

"Harsh. If I was you I would've killed the shit out of her." Lifty walked away. Toothy thought about it for a second. _Maybe I should! But then again how can I cover up something like that?_ Toothy quickly turned around to see bushes rustling. "Who the hell is that?" Caramel, Nutty, and Cuddles all collapsed of exhaustion. "Cuddles!" Giggles ran to Cuddles and hugged him like he saved her life. "Y-your choking me!" Cuddles choked out. "Where were you guys! You've been gone all day!" Petunia yelled.

Nutty turned away from Petunia. "Oh now she cares!" He mumbled under his breath. "What?" Petunia snapped. "Nothing!" Nutty snapped back. _Its working on her!_ Toothy gently tapped Cuddles' shoulder. "There's been a disturbance." He whispered. Cuddles got up and walked Toothy to private place where they could talk. "Hey! Anyone notice that those two have been spending a lot of time together?" Nutty said. The group went silent for about a few seconds then burst into laughter.

"Holy crap Nutty that was a good one!" Petunia laughed while putting her arm on his shoulder. Nutty glared at her and walked away. _Gosh what's his problem?  
_  
(Time skip-3 hours)

Giggles gently tapped in Flippy's tent. "Flippy, can you come out we need to talk about someone." She said. "Uh hold a second!" Flippy said. _Why is he so nervous?_ Flippy poked his head out the tent. "Okay come in...since I assume it's a private conversation." He said. Giggles crawled in, Flippy zippered up the tent. "So what did you wanna yell me?" Flippy asked. "Well..." Giggles began. "Its about Toothy...and Cuddles I believe." Flippy inched closer. "Yeah, what about them?"

"Well a few weeks ago, I stumbled upon a half completed that looked like if it were completed it could hold two people and some supplies. Anyway my point is that I have reason to suspect that it's Toothy an- wait a minute! I smell food!" Giggles pushed Flippy aside and pulled up the old sheets. "Oh my god! It's a whole stash! Giggles ran out the tent like a lunatic. "Everybody look! Flippy is hiding from all of us!" Everyone looked at her with a bored hopeless expression

_How come they're not angry? Unless...they're all hiding something!_ Giggles slyly snuck past Nutty to get to his tent. "Hey!" Nutty charged at Giggles but she moved out of the way, causing him to fall face first on the sand. Seeing this as an opportunity, she pinned his arms behind his back and started to spank his bottom. "Ow! Ow! I quit! I quit!" Nutty cried. Giggles got up and searched his tent. "How the fuck can you hide a first aid kit you bastard!" Giggles yelled.

Everybody was stunned at Nutty. How _can_ someone hide a first aid kit? Everybody huddled up and started to whisper. _What are they whispering about)_ Lifty, Toothy, and Evil Flippy stepped forward slowly towards Giggles. "G-guys? Wh-what are you gonna do?" Giggles asked nervously, backing up. Lifty quickly lunged at her legs while Toothy pinned her arms behind her back. "What are you guys gonna do with me!" She cried. Evil Flippy stepped forward with a bowie knife in his paw. "I'm afraid this island is one bitch too many." Evil hissed.

He quickly tackled her and stabbed the knife into her stomach, making her cough up a severe amount of blood. "You know, you cry to much!" He ripped the blood soaked knife out of her stomach and slowly slit her throat. After squirming for about ten seconds she stopped moving. Mostly everyone was happy except for Disco bear, Petunia and Flaky who seemed the most frightened. "We're starting to become savages now." Flaky whispered to herself.

Weird. Well I hoped you liked it! By the way, natural witch hazel doesn't burn, I made it up to make it look funny. Review!...or I'll find you.


	9. Banished

Chapter 9- Banished

Flippy crawled out of his tent, eager to know what all that crying was about. _Why is everybody all huddled up?_ Flippy approached the group. "Uh, guys what you doing?" He asked. Petunia was the first to turn around. "Uh...er, nothing! N-nothing's going on!" She stammered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Well it sure as hell doesn't look like it!" Flippy said fiercely. He pushed his way through the group to get to the center.

Once there, he saw the bloody body of Giggles and blood all over Evil's paws, knife and his mouth. "You sick fuck! You gave me your word! And then you kill Giggles...and eat her insides!" Flippy yelled at Evil. He turned to the group. "And you bastards didn't do a thing! You all make me sick!" Lifty stepped forward. "Hey man! Who died and left you in charge? We can do whatever we want when we want, and you can't stop us!"

Everybody nodded in agreement. "Yeah!" Everybody parted a path to see Nutty hyped up on berries. "What the hell is your problem?" Cuddles snapped. "N-nothing! I swear!" Nutty pleaded. "-As I was saying, no body put you in charge! And we can do whatever we want! So _our_ first order of business is to kick you out of our settlement!" Lifty said. "You guys can't be serious. You're gonna kick _me_ out? The same person who broke up fights and found you guys food and shelter!" Flippy yelled.

"-Oh yes we can! We run on democratic decisions, which means we vote _you_ out!" He said. "Well you what? I don't need this!" Flippy stormed back to his tent, grabbed his things and headed out to the jungle. Flaky ran after Flippy. "Wait don't go! They might not want you but I do!" She cried. "Awww, look at the two lovers!" Disco bear mocked. "S-shut up! At least I have someone to love!" Flaky snapped. Disco bear immediately shut up.

Flippy smiled weakly. "At least your getting braver, well I'll see you around." Flippy turned around and left. Flaky dropped to her knees and cried softly. "See what you guys do! Why would you guys do that?" Evil bent down next to her. "Well that's because I don't like him." He stood up and kicked her back. "Stop crying like a little pussy and get over it. Your acting like he really loves you." Flaky slowly stood up and crept towards the forest. _Like him leaving is gonna stop me._

(Time skip- 6 hours)

The whole group sat around the fire clutching their stomachs. "I'm so hungry!" Cuddles groaned. Evil threw Cuddles a make-shift net. "Will if your so damn hungry then get your ass in the fucking water and get us some fish!" Cuddles looked at the net and then glared at him. "And what makes you think I'll do that?" He said. Evil stepped forward and held is Bowie knife against Cuddles' neck. "_Or else_" He growled.

"Fishing! Cuddles grabbed the net and ran out to sea. Toothy giggled slightly. "What's so funny you faggot!" Evil snarled. Toothy immediately shut his mouth. Evil stood on top of a big rock. "All right everyone! I'm in charge! There's only four rules! Rule number one, shut the hell up! Rule number two, it's every man...er, creature for him or herself! Rule number three, no complaining! And rule number four, if we find out that you're trying to desert us, we will tie you to a tree and burn you alive!"

Everyone simply shook their heads. Toothy seemed the most scared. "Im ba-ck! Cuddles said merrily carrying a net full of fish. "Nobody asked you!" Evil punched Cuddles in his jaw and took the net of fish. "Hey! where are you going? What about us?" Petunia yelled. "What about you? Go find food yourselves!" He snapped. Petunia turned to Cuddles. "Cuddles ca-" "No way! I almost drowned twice!" He breathed.

Petunia sighed. "Well since nobody wants to go fish I guess we have to go into the jungle and get it ourselves." "Wait a minute! Why do _we_ have to go!" Nutty exclaimed. "Well if you want to starve that's your- wait a second, where'd you get those berries from?" Nutty looked down at the make-shift bowl (Which was a hulled out coconut) filled with berries. "Oh these? I found em' in the jungle." He replied. "Well hell! Let's eat!" Disco said happily.

Nutty pushed Disco bear away. "Well if you mean by me, then yes!" "Hey! That's being selfish! Nutty share!" Petunia snapped. "You don't own me!" He growled. Soon the whole group started to argue amongst each other. Caramel stepped into the middle of the circle. "Hey...hey! If we all fight then we're as good as dead!"

--  
Flaky pushed the branches and over sized leaves out if her way. _Where is he? He can't get that far in one hour. Especially if I was following him._ Flaky looked to her left. She saw a paved area that looked like someone had already removed the branches and leaves. _That's odd, I don't remember anybody doing that._ "Flaky?" Flaky quickly spun around. "Flippy? Why are you here?" She asked. "Didn't you see? I got banished by those air headed bastar-" She curt him off.

"No, I know, but of all places why stay here? It's wet, dirty, it smells like rotting fruit and there's so much bugs around here!" Flaky slapped the mosquito that landed on her cheek. She felt drops if water fall on her head. "Aw man it's raining!" Flippy pulled Flaky under the banana leaf he was sitting underneath. "Flippy why does Evil hate you so much?" Flaky asked. "Because all he wants is a separate body and a fresh life. He's pissed because I'm happy and he's not." He replied.

"Well he has his own body now, I don't see why he's so mad." Flaky said to herself. "Unless he's hell bent on making me miserable by killing all my friends and everything I hold dear!" Flippy said. "Are you saying that he caused the plane to crash knowing that all our closest friends would survive and that he'd eventually kill us knowing we'd be dead permanently just to make you suffer the loneliness that he suffered?" Flaky asked.

Flippy stared at her in amazement. "Yeah...you took the words right out of my mouth." He said amazed. "Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting, you should go back where at least your wanted. He said cheerlessly. Flaky kissed Flippy on the cheek and stood up. "Well I guess better go back before they accuse me of something" "Wait!" Flippy yelled. Flaky turned around. "What is it Flippy?" Flippy took off his beret and gave to her. "Something to remember me by." He said.

Flaky looked at Flippy's hat hair and giggled. "So that's what under there!" She tussled his hair. Flaky put the beret on and left. _Well at least it's not raining that hard._

--  
"Ugh! Who's idea was this?" Petunia said annoyed. "Going through a wet jungle at like 6:00 in the evening, getting my hair wet and dirty!" She mumbled to herself. "Yeah, well it's messed up anyway! No body wants to hear you complain all damn day about how bad things are! It's bad enough that we all have to live with you!" Nutty yelled in Petunia's face. Caramel pulled Nutty away. "Whoa! Nutty calm down!"

"The hell is wrong with him?" Toothy said. "Toothy? When did you get here?" Disco bear asked. "I was already here, just in the back of all you guys." There was that awkward moment of silence again. "Someone say something!" Yelled Nutty. Shifty pushed Nutty "Something. Now shut up! We all know you're running low on sugar but that doesn't mean you have to be mean to anybody, especially Petunia!"

"Calm down man, it's just one girl." Disco bear said under his breath. "Just one girl? She's my girlfriend! 'S not like you're gonna get one anyway" Shifty said. "Hey guys look!" Toothy pointed at a tree adjacent to Cuddles. Lifty rolled his eyes. "Ah, the wonders of a tree. How exciting." "No asswad! I mean look at the tree bark!" Toothy snapped.

Every one gathered around the tree. "It has a carving in it." Disco bear said. "No shit Sherlock!" Nutty said angrily. Cuddles parted his way through the group. "Ooh! Ooh! I can read it!" He said enthusiastically. Then his voice turned serious. "It says M"

"Oh really! I didn't know that even when it's huge and right in front of my face!" Nutty said sarcastically. "Hey man what's your problem? Why are you being such a dick to us? We already know you're pissed because you lost your candy and your girlfriend but don't fucking take it out on us!" Cuddles yelled. Everyone stared at Cuddles, even Nutty who seemed the most upset. "Whoa, Cuddles I've never seen you so mad." Toothy added. "Shut up!" Everyone yelled at the beaver.

A clap of thunder broke the silence and turned everybody stark white at the same time. Rain fell shortly. "Just perfect! Instead of drizzling it turns to rain! Great! Now my hair is gonna get dirty and then the ground is gonna turn all muddy and dirty, I can't walk through that! I'm wearing flats an-" Shifty muzzled Petunia. "Your wining is driving us all crazy please be quiet." He said calmly.

Caramel hopped over a fallen tree trunk. "C'mon! you guys aren't scared of a little rain are ya?" Everyone else hopped over the fallen tree trunk and followed Caramel except for Shifty and Petunia. "How come you're not going?" He asked. "I can't jump over that! And if I do, I might probably splash muddy water all over my self!" Petunia wined.

"Oh. Well why don't I jump over the log and leave you alone to get wet and lost? And if we find food or shelter, we probably won't tell you." Shifty hopped over the fallen tree trunk and pretended to leave her. Petunia thought about it for a second. "Hey wait! I'm coming!" Petunia took four steps back and tried to jump over fallen tree trunk. She made it half way but lost her momentum, causing her to land in a puddle of mud.

Petunia got up slowly and looked at her body in awe. "Dirrrrrr-" Shifty covered her mouth. "before you scream, we should go because everyone else left" Shifty and Petunia caught up with the group and quietly stayed in the back to avoid questioning. "Hey does anybody notice anything weird?" Lifty said. "No." Disco bear replied. "Come on! Carvings are being found on a deserted island! And some of these paths are paved! Doesn't at least bring some suspicion to mind?" Lifty said.

Cuddles pulled Toothy aside and let the group walk ahead of them. "Hey do you think that this has anything to do with the body we found?" He whispered. Toothy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know man. But whatever it is, I don't think we're alone on this island anymore"

--

Well I didn't know where to end the chapter so I'll just end it here. Oh and just because Flippy is banished doesn't mean I'll stop writing about him: OC's will be introduced in the next chapter. Review!... Or I'll find you.


	10. Who are you?

Sorry for the long wait. You can't rush perfection! (I think) Also, I couldn't take all of your OC's. (Sorry) And btw thanks for all the reviews

Chapter 10- Who are you?

"Do you really think so?" Cuddles asked. "Dude I know so! Last night I heard rustling in the bushes! And everyone was in their tent!" Toothy whisper-yelled. Toothy and Cuddles went back to the site where the group was examining the carving on the tree. "Okay, this doesn't make any sense. We're the only ones on this island. How could've it got there?" Petunia asked.

"We just have to face facts and accept that we're not the only people on this island. I mean you can expect it the minute we got here! None of us have ever searched the entire island. If we did, how do you know "they" could be hiding?" Shifty said intrusively.

Soon, the group began to mumble and agree with each other. "You know what I actually agree with raccoon!" Disco bear interjected. Everyone nodded in agreement until they heard repetitive sniffing.

The group turned around only to find Nutty sniffing the carving. "Erm...Nutty? What the hell are you doing?" Caramel asked. "Seeing if it's fresh!" He sniffed it once more. "Id say it's about two weeks old."

Everyone stared at the peculiar squirrel. "That is one fucked up squirrel." Petunia muttered to herself. The squirrel's ear twitched. He leaped off the branch and in front of Petunia. "You bitch! I heard that!" He yelled, scaring Petunia stark white.

Caramel held Nutty back. She pulled out an old jelly bean from out of her pocket and put it in front of his nose. "Shhhh...want the jelly bean? Want the jelly bean!" Nutty snatched the jelly bean away from Caramel and started to eat it almost like a starving person would.

Everyone stared at him, beginning to question his peculiar behavior. Shifty pulled Petunia behind him and approached Nutty. "You know, I don't know who the fuck you're talking to, but if ever yell at Petunia again…" His voice trailed off, he came closer to Nutty. "Then there's gonna be one less squirrel on this island. Got it?!"

The whole group was silent; Shifty had never been so serious in his 19 years of existence. Disco Bear spoke up. "Guys I think we should be looking for food because it's starting to get dark." The whole group nodded in agreement.

"C'mon let's go" Caramel pointed her finger to a whole bush of Calcutta canes (Bengal Bamboo) The group groaned. "What the hell! Those things are like fifty feet high! And besides there's a whole sea of those things!" Toothy said.

"Oh, okay so you would rather go into the dense parts of the jungle and bitten by strange bugs you and I don't know about and probably get lost? Because if you do, you might wanna head west" Caramel replied, pointing west.

Toothy silenced him self. "Luckily, these things are filled with water!" Caramel said happily to herself. Caramel tried squeezing and parting her way into the Calcutta canes, then stopped when she realized that it was too much for her.

She turned to the group. "Hey guys! I'm gonna need someone strong to make a part!" The group showed her a vacant expression. _Some help that was._ She approached Nutty: "Hey Nutty, why don't you help?" She asked nicely. Nutty's facial expression changed dramatically.

"Why the hell do you have to call on me?! Oh what, is it because I'm a squirrel? What? Do you think I spend 80 percent of my life in a fucking tree? Next I suppose you're gonna put me on nut patrol duty! Well let me tell you something! If you want help, blow it out your asshole 'cause they're not gonna do it, and I'm sure as hell not gonna do it!"

Nutty turned around and ran away deep into the forest. "Come back!" Yelled Petunia. Shifty stared at her. "Why would you say that? He's the one that oppressed you and yells at you." Cuddles went beside Caramel to comfort her. "It's okay. Nutty has always been a stupid cunt when he has no sugar." "Oh its okay, he always gets temperamental when deprived of sugar." She replied.

There was rustling in the bushes. "Hey do you hear that?" Lifty said. Through the bushes, a red head popped out, revealing Flaky's slightly wet head. "Flaky? What are you doing here? Why are you wearing Flippy's beret?" Shifty asked.

Flaky exhaled. "I went back to camp, but it was just Evil there so I had to leave before he touches me." Toothy had a bewildered expression on his face. "He touches you?" He asked. "Yeah…it's a long story." She replied quietly.

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we use Flaky's quills and cut our way through the bamboo!" Lifty said. The group nodded in agreement. Flaky's eyes widened. "What the hell? There is no way I'm letting you guys cut off one of my quills!" She exclaimed.

"Hmmm…good point, we don't have a knife so we'll rip it off her!" Cuddles interjected. Everyone looked at Cuddles. "Or we just use Flaky herself as a machete!" Petunia suggested.

Flaky turned around. "No way! And why do guys need me for anyway? There's plenty of ways in this jungle." "Right, but those are the dense areas. You know, the areas with snakes, poisonous bugs, bats and weird looking plants. Do you still wanna go that way?" Caramel asked her.

Flaky had nothing else to add. "Well that aside, why is we here anyway?" "Because we need food and _Somebody _doesn't wanna go fishing because they're scared." Shifty said, looking at Cuddles." Cuddles turned away, trying not to provoke the already angry raccoon.

"I see." Flaky mumbled to herself. Surviving on the island was already as hard as it was; finding food was even harder. She sighed and turned to face the group. "Okay fine I just don't want any bugs in my hair." "Really? Because there's a centipede on your head." Toothy pointed out.

Flaky was scared stark white; the legs of the centipede slowly walked down her face. "J-just get if off ahhhhhh!" She screamed. Lifty brushed the centipede off her cheek, almost as if he was slapping her. Flaky breathed heavily. _Thank God that's over._

"What the hell is your problem! Don't you know you'll wake the nocturnal predators?" A voice yelled from behind. Flaky turned to see who yelled at her. _You...Why? _The group took a few steps back (except Caramel) "E-Evil why are you here?" Flaky said timidly.

Evil chuckled a bit as he twirled the bowie knife in his paw. "Look at you guys, struggling to survive. It's pathetic! And besides, if we're gonna get stuck on this island forever, I at least need to keep you alive!"

His words perplexed Flaky; why is he offering to help the group? "So you're gonna help us find food?" Lifty asked. "Well duh asshole! _I _have to eat!" He snarled at Lifty. He gripped his bowie knife; the group stood back, expecting their pending fate.

Evil sliced his way through the bamboo; the group didn't follow. "You know, you're actually supposed to follow me!" He called out, while half-way through the sea of thick bamboo. The group pushed Caramel forward to take the lead.

"Hey! Why do I have go first? Couldn't Toothy go first since he's in the front?" She asked. "Ha! Like we're following him. He's killed us like fifty times over!" Petunia exclaimed. Caramel sighed. "Fine, follow me."

--

Nutty pushed his way through the thick bushes, mumbling swear words under his breath. "The hell do they think I am?" He said to himself. He looked down and noticed footprints in the mud. "Whose are these?" He asked himself. Nutty knew two things for sure. One, he did not know anything for sure, and two, he knew he wasn't alone.

Suddenly, all the creatures in the jungle fell silent. Nutty knew that when all the animals in a jungle or forest fall silent it can only mean one thing. A predator is lurking somewhere in the wet, smelly bushes. Nutty took slow, quiet steps as he tried to go back to camp.

There was only one problem. He didn't know his way around the jungle that much. _Damn it! I'm lost! Maybe I shouldn't have run away from the group. _Nutty slapped himself; _what the hell am I thinking? I'm certainly not apologizing! _

Nutty stepped on a twig. Suddenly, a brown meshy net closed at the top and suspended him up in the air. "What the hell! Get me out of here!" He yelled. Out of the dark shadows came an almost-white cat with blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

**Well there it is. All Oc's will be properly introduced in the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. Review…or I'll find you.**


	11. Who are you? PT 2

Well, here's Chapter 11!

Chapter 11- Who are you? Pt 2

"Who are you? Answer me!" Nutty yelled as he tried to free himself from the net. The mysterious cat walked out from the shadows, revealing herself. "Mona! Is that you? I haven't seen you since you were 14!" Nutty said, astonished.

"I know, and now you're here too." She said to herself. There was a long moment of silence between the two. "Yeah, can you get me down from here, this net smells like cat shit." He said to Mona. "Damn it Ginger!" She said under her breath.

"What was that?" Nutty asked. "Um, nothing! I'll get you down!" Mona climbed the tree that the net was suspended from; she used her claws and tore open the net. "Wait don't-" Nutty fell 16 feet to the ground.

"Nutty!" Mona yelled. She jumped down from the tree and assisted Nutty. "Are you alright?" She asked, feeling his body for any fragmented bones. "No, no, my legs are broken; I'm perfectly fine!" Nutty managed to say sarcastically.

Mona stared flatly at Nutty. Even though Nutty was hurt, that never hurt is ability at sarcasm. "We have to get you some help!" Mona pulled Nutty up and put one of his arms around her shoulder, and her arm around his waist.

_Damn it! Why the hell did I leave Caramel and the group! I was being such an asshole! _Nutty thought. "Wait! I need to talk to you!" He said. "Okay." Mona rested Nutty on a fallen log. "What is it?" She said.

"How did you get here?" Nutty asked. Mona sighed. "Four years ago, our plane crashed in the ocean. We never figured out why. Me and four other survivors survived the crash. We scrapped the dismantled parts and used them for shelter. But as we grew fond of each other, we soon realized that was going to tear us apart. Every one wanted to be a leader but that resulted in the death of my friend."

"Just like what happened with Giggles" Nutty said quietly to himself. "Who's Giggles? How did you get here? Is there more people here?" Mona asked all at once. "Alright, alright! Calm down! Giggles was a friend of mine who got killed, I got here when the plane crashed, and yes, there is more people here." He replied.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find them!" Mona said enthusiastically. "Wait! M-my legs!" Nutty groaned. "Crap! Just sit tight Nutty, I'll look for your friends, maybe they'll know what to do." Mona got up and was about to leave.

"Wait!" Mona sighed and turned around. "What?" She said aggravated. "How do you know where they are?" He asked. _Damn, he's right. I don't have clue where they could be. _"Okay, it looks like you were running away from your friends. What direction did you come from?" She asked.

Nutty weakly pointed north. "Sit tight! I'll be right back!" Mona ran into the bushes. _For her sake, I hope she'll be right back. _Nutty thought.

--

Mona pushed her way through the bushes; she bumped into a light brown cat wearing a tattered blue jogging suit. "Ow! What the hell is your problem?" Ginger snapped. (Ha!) "Nothing!" Mona said quickly. "Hey, who were you talking to?" She asked.

"Uh, nobody." Mona said nervously. "Yeah…there's nobody there, you were just talking to yourself." Ginger said sarcastically. "Out of my way!" She pushed Mona aside and went in the same direction she left Nutty. _I hope she doesn't get hungry and eat him! Ha! Cat jokes are the best!_

After a brief pause, Mona began running through the damp bushes again; she bumped into this time, a blue skunk and knocked her to the ground. The group turned around and stared at Petunia and the white cat on the ground.

Petunia got up and looked at her stomach .it was covered with mud and leaves. Petunia gasped. "Dirt!" She screamed; Petunia then started to hyperventilate. "Who are you?" Cuddles asked Mona. "Man, I should be asking the same thing! Who are you?" She said.

"I'm Cuddles." He helped Mona up. "So, were you on the plane as well when it crashed?" Cuddles asked her. "Well, yeah but I was on flight 180 when it crashed but that was four years ago. But whatever, your friend is in trouble!" She said frantically. "Caramel turned around. "What friend?" "Nutty!" She yelled. "Now come on! Mona led the group to the place she left Nutty.

Mona parted her way through the thick bushes. "So what kind of trouble is Nutty in?" Caramel asked. "Nutty broke his legs! And he's losing blood as speak!" Everyone except for Mona stopped and mixed discussions. "I don't know, Nutty _was_ being a bit of an asshole." Toothy said.

"So you're just gonna leave him there to die?" Mona said, shocked. "Fine, we'll help." Caramel said, looking around. "Aha!" She picked eight white flowers with very long stems. "What are those? And are they supposed to help Nutty?" Mona asked.

"It's an Adam's Needle. This plant contains saponins. They are steroids and used as a medicine for inflammation, blood purification and pain relieving for joint pains. The fiber of the plant can be used for rope. With these materials I can make a make-shift cast for Nutty." Caramel responded.

--

"He's here?" Caramel asked. "Yes, I left him here." Mona responded. Mona parted her way through the thick bushes to find Ginger cuddling with Nutty. _What the hell? _Caramel rushed to Nutty's side; Ginger secretly glared at her.

"Okay Nutty? I'm gonna have to ask you to take off your jeans so I can apply the saponin and put a cast on your legs." She said to him. Nutty's cheeks turned bright red. "Do they have to watch?" He said nervously. "No! Please, before you loose any more blood, let me apply the saponin!" Caramel demanded.

Nutty sighed and pulled down his pants. The whole group, even Caramel. burst out into hysterics. Caramel covered her mouth to prevent hurting Nutty's feelings. _No freaking way! He's wearing Hershey's chocolate underwear!_

"O-ok, first I'm going to apply the saponin." Caramel squeezed the leaf of the plant and applied it to the open cuts; Nutty cringed slightly. She stripped the leaves and pulled an ivory colored thread from the leaves.

"Okay, first I'm going to sew your cut shut." She showed the Nutty the needle tip of the thread. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Before he knew it the cut was sealed. He opened his eyes. Caramel was just finishing tying the thread around his left leg.

She stripped two more plants and took the thread from them. Caramel tied the string tightly around his right leg. "Ouch! I'm just a green squirrel I'm not good with pain!" Nutty cried. "Alright, stop your crying, I'm done." She put more saponin on his leg and stood up. "You should restrain from walking, running or strenuous activity. By the way, what did you do to break your leg?" She asked.

"That's a long story I-" "So, who wants something to eat?" Mona interrupted. "We do, we do, we do!" Everyone said at once. Ginger punched Mona on the arm. "Are you stupid? We're not wasting food on them!" Ginger whispered in Mona's ear.

"Please! Just this one time, maybe by doing something nice they'll pay us back!" She whispered back. "Uh, follow me this way." Mona pointed east. "Wait, where's Petunia?" Shifty said, looking around. "She's probably washing herself off by a pond or something." Disco Bear said.

"Hey what about me? I can't move!" Nutty said snobbishly. Mona ran past Ginger and picked Nutty up. She stepped back, causing Nutty to fall on top of her. She soon realized the Nutty's nose was literally touching her nose.

"You know what? It's obvious you're not strong enough to carry him let me do it!" Ginger pulled Nutty off of Mona, put his hand around her neck and put her hand under his legs, lifting him up. "There, isn't that better…whatever your name is?"

"My name is Nutty, and god damn it, you're hurting me!" He snapped. "Fine!" Ginger gave Nutt to Ginger. _I'm not giving up that easily! _"Follow me!" She said angrily. The group shrugged their shoulders and followed Ginger.

--

"When do we get to eat!" Disco Bear groaned while clenching his stomach. "Calm down fat ass we're here!" Ginger snapped. She pushed her way through the bushes. "I'm back!" She yelled. "Good, we were starting to get worried." Said a wolf wearing a black shirt and baggy sweatpants sarcastically.

"Ginger, Mona, where the fuck where you? You know you can't just up and leave without telling me!" Another wolf screamed. "Without telling you? You're not the boss of me Willow!" Ginger hissed. "Whoa! Break it up!" A badger came in between the two.

Caramel backed up and ran into the bushes. She stopped and knelt down by a small pond. She took out a pen from her pocket and stuck down her throat. She choked slightly then vomited into the pond. Chunks of food and stomach bile sunk to the bottom. She spat out the rest of the vomit and popped a min in her mouth. She got up and turned around, only to be eye-to-eye with Petunia.

"How much did you see?" Caramel asked nervously. "All of it." Petunia said sternly.

**Well there you have it, chapter 11!**

**By the way this is a juxtaposed story.**

**Review…or I'll find you.**


End file.
